Incarnate Love and Jealousy of Akatsuki
by Bloody Bridesmaid
Summary: When at school it is important to have a group of nice, funny, supporting friends. The problem for some is that they are mainly a group of nutcases. And it definetely doesn't help when even they can't get along with eachother. T for Hidans mouth
1. Ruined Party

This is a really old fic I found on my PC from a while ago. I've made a few tweaks so its sounds a little better. I really didn't think I would ever make a a high school fic, but thats just how things turn out I guess. This is my first fic so please don't be brutal with the reviews but I don't mind constructive criticism. Of course this takes place in... a highschool, but just go with that. Oh and I should mention when I made this I didn't know Tobi was Madara so its going on the Tobito theory. And also in this story Sasori is Gaara, Temari and Kankuro's cousin just because it's an important part in later chapters and helps me make sense of things. So yeah just stick with that. BTW it will speed up in the next few chapters. So enjoy guys.

_Disclaimer:_ _Nope, I don't own Naruto._

There was only one week left of the summer vacation so the Uchiha's hosted their usual party. Nearly everyone from school was invited which didn't matter because the size of the mansion could pratically fit twice the amount in the place with ease. Itachi had invited akatsuki which was Pein's group at school, but no one really new what the group was for. Even the newest member Tobi had been invited and Itachi hated him. The party would start in ten minutes and Deidara wondered when the others were going to pick him up. Although he hadn't made much effort with his outfit he thought it was okay just to go to a booze up. But it looked like it would poor down with rain any minute and he was getting slowly agitated. Thankfully Peins car pulled up a few minutes later. And thankfully It hadn't rained.

Pein looked exhausted and only just about managed to talk "Sorry were late Deidara. Konan couldn't decide on an outfit and I lost my keys." It was a poor excuse but deidara left it there and got in the car.

He looked out the window " Urm? aren't we going straight to the party?"

Konan giggled " We have to go pick up Sasori and Hidan first."

Deidara pondered this for a second. Itachi usually picked up Hidan and Sasori like he did every year so far. "Why isn't Itachi picking them up? un." He said whilst mindlessly staring out the car window.

Pein twitched at the old habit of Deidara's of saying 'un' but he tried not to get annoyed infront of Konan. "Because he has to stay and make sure Tobi and Sasuke don't get into one of their usual fights." He stated in his all knowing voice. Tobi had only moved to town recently to live with Itachi's family for reasons unknown to the others. He had already been let into akatsuki and been a big nuisance since then.

They pulled up outside Hidan's house where he and Sasori were waiting. It amused Deidara massively to see them obviously angry at having to stand in the rain under a hello kitty umbrella. They quickly jumped in the car giving Pein stares that looked like they could peirce through glass. " Nice umbrella guys" Konan giggled still amused at Hidan's flustered face.

Hidan was in his usual mood and decided to have a shouting contest over the radio "Oy! Pein tell you're girlfriend to shut the fuck up!"

Pein tried not to avert his eyes of the road. "Dont speak to me like that and for the hundreth time she's not my girlfriend!"

"Yeah sure she's not" He said as sarcastically as usual.

"Shut up before I crash this stupid car!"

Hidan merely whispered "asshole" in return.

After that annoying arguement Deidara's attention soon moved back to the red head next to him. Sasori had been one of his best friends for a while and he had alot of 'feelings' towards him, not that he got any in return, but he had been waiting for tonight for a while and knew he couldn't mess it up. So he stayed quiet till they got their and tried his hardest not to blush at how close they had to sit together.

It took twenty minutes until they reached the mansion at the edge of town. They were all quite releived to have got there after such an awkward drive, not even Hidan had talked. They all got out to see the party had already started and headed in. The place was packed, though most of the people there were from Sasuke's year. The group pushed through the crowd to where Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu stood with a rather annoyed Kakuzu.

Kisame looked over "Hmph, took you long enough? Where you been?"

"I had to go pick up the others remember." Pein knew he was still late but he couldn't be bothered with arguements today.

Deidara sat down with the others only to realise that Sasori had dissapeared. He was about to run off from where Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting over the cost of drink when someone jumped infront of him.

"Hey Deidara! When did you get here?" He looked up to see a childish looking face beaming at him with one eye covered by a patch. It was Tobi. 'Well he is gonna be at his own party isn't he' but that didn't mean he wanted to see or talk to him. "Hey Tobi" he said whilst pushing past.

"Um Deidara aren't you gonna stay here with the rest of us?" Tobi said looking slightly confused.

"Maybe later" he couldn't see Sasori anywhere 'Where did he go?'

"Well I just thought we could talk and stuff" Tobi had only ever seen Deidara and since then had desperately wanted to get to know him. But he never imagined he would be so difficult.

He didn't listen to whatever it was that Tobi had said and stared around. After an awkward silence he looked back again. "Tobi have you seen Sasori?"

Tobi felt a little hurt that he hadn't listened and he had never liked Sasori either. In fact the only people he ever really hated were Sasuke and Sasori. " I think I saw him in the conservatory...so-"

"Thanks Tobi." he said whilst running off. He didn't have time to babysit the newbie. Besides he was far too nice to be in their group in the first place. And far too annoying.

* * *

He stepped into the glass room free, of lights and loud music or people talking. You could see millions of stars outside, suns which were constantly exploding, they were true art. It was nice here, especially at night. He looked over to a table and lounger seats in the corner. On the furthest chair from the door sat his beloved Danna. He still hadn't seemed to notice the others presence. He walked over and could see the red in his hair reflect from the star light, that never seemed to have been brushed. Sasori looked up at him for a moment then back at the sky. He sat down opposite him trying to string together a sentence in his head.

Sasori glanced over in his direction "Is their any perticular reason you're here?"

He looked back up at Sasori's expectant face 'obviously i'm not just gonna come here for no reason'. " Not really just trying to get away from the noise." It was a poor excuse and he was sure Sasori hadn't beleived him. They sat in silence for a long time and Deidara wished Sasori would talk again so he could talk to him about the reason he was really here to talk about. He didn't want to be the first to break the silence in case he got mad.

Sasori stood after five minutes of complete silence. "I'm off to catch whatevers left of this party."

He saw him walk towards the door 'It's now or never...well kinda but never mind' he walked after Sasori till he turned so they were looking straight at each other. "Wait I need to tell you something."

Sasori was intrigued, not that he showed it. He nodded as if to say 'go on'.

Deidara stammered a bit from embarrassment. He knew exactly what he wanted to say but they didn't want to come out, as if they were stuck to the back of his throat. "W..well Sasori I just really wanted to tell you that I ..like..you I mean _really_ like you danna." He felt scared and readied himself for the worst.

Sasori was mentally exploding. not only had Deidara picked the worst time to say it but also Sakura was giggling behind the door. As much as he liked Dei, he had an image to upheld. "wait a minute are you saying you fancy me? I'm not gay how dare you say that to me brat!" Deidara looked sad and hurt at this but he had to keep his image safe 'i'm gonna pay for this later' he thought but he also thought that ' but this is deidara he'll come running back he always does' as he watched Deidara storm out the door.

Deidara was in shreds ' Why did he say that? Does he hate me? Did he even like me from the beginning?' He didn't know what to do now and stormed off towards the mansion door. He didn't know what had just happened but he knew he was leaving. sasori had come in and sat next to Itachi as if nothing had happened. He pushed through the crowd when he was stopped. Sasuke Uchiha was standing infront of him with a pink haired girl clinging of one arm.

"What do you want, un?"

He looked back with those oh so familiar un-caring eyes "I want you to leave."

Deidara smirked "I was just heading that way anyway so if you would kindly move out of the way, un!"

At this point most of the closer people in the crowd were staring at them and whispering ebtween themselves. When Itachi saw the commotion he headed over with the others to see what was causing it.

Deidara was about to pass by Sasuke when he heard him hiss down his ear " Dont ever come back. Sakura told me everything and I dont want your sort around here!"

Deidara was about to explode. Everything had gone wrong. He shot Sasuke a stare dripping with poison, then stormed off. When he was about to step out he heard Itachi speak up. "Hey Sasuke he was one of my guest you have no right to tell him when to leave!" Sasuke was about to protest but Deidara beat him to it. "Forget it Itachi i'm leaving, un. And dont worry Pein i'll walk home" With that he left without looking back.

* * *

The crowd of people near the exit dispersed and continued with partying and gossiping between themselves. Pein looked worried and you could have said the same for Itachi but he never really showed any emotions.

Konan looked at the group the only one who didn't seem worried was Sasori who was Deidara's best friend but she knew better than to cross him and instead looked back at the others. "Shouldn't we go after him?" She said it a little more desperately than intended but continued to look at Pein. He sighed and looked back " it would be best to leave him alone when he's like this. He said he would walk home."

Hidan smirked " yeah something sure got him pissed its that brother of yours I bet and whatever he said." He turned to Itachi who's face was hinting that he was disgusted. " Iwill ask Sasuke what it was about when the parties over. Okay?"

"Sure, sure but you probably should be asking his bitch of a girlfriend what she's playing at aswell." The smirk he had been wearing the past minute was wiped of when a tremendous force hit him in the back of the head. As usual it was Kakuzu who nodded at Itachi and continued to eat the food he had taken of the free buffet.

"I dont see why you're worrying. It's not like he was friends with Sasuke to begin with and you'll see this will be forgotten by tommorrow." Everyone turned to look at Sasori who returned the stare back.

Hidan's smirk soon returned " it seems like you would know what all this is about redhead how about you fucking tell us?"

Sasori looked disgusted by Hidans language but replied with hiss in his voice. "No I wouldn't but you keep it up and you will probably be leaving with him." Everyone looked away. But when Konan took a second look this wasn't everyone someone was missing. Hidan and Kakuzu were sending death stares to each other. Sasori was staring into his glass. Itachi was whispering to Kisame. Pein was to her left, who seemed to be in his own world of thought as usual. And Zetsu was to her right eating as much as he could fit in his mouth. She couldn't put her finger on who was missing.

Then it came to her, where was Tobi? But then again it was partly his party so he was probably in the crowd somewhere. Looking at her rather dull and boring companions she shared the table with, she thought she might aswell go look for him. No one here was really socializing or fun to talk to anyway.

* * *

Deidara had already put some distance between him and the mansion. Thankfully the rain seemed to have stopped and it was rather cool out. But their was no point looking on the bright side. Everything went wrong. Sasori probably hated him now and it was only a matter of time until the group followed suit. Suddenly he was pushed out his train of thought by the sound of approaching steps. He turned to see a shadowy figure running towards him.

The shadow stopped and started walking calmly over when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Deidara! You okay? You know you have everyone worried now dont you?" That shadow turned out to be Tobi. He looked a lot different in this dim light almost 'cute' in Deidara's head, but he soon shook away that thought.

He turned back away "I'm fine. What do you care?" He hadn't wanted to be followed. But out of all his friends the new guy he barely knew was the one to chase after him? 'Yeah thanks alot guys I feel really valued" He thought sarcastically to himself.

Tobi ran right infront of him "Oh but Deidara I do care! I want us to be friends, REALLY! Tobi wants to get to know all of the akatsuki! Plus Tobi felt bad that Sasuke kicked you out! Tobi really hates Sasuke." He said this without stopping for breath and continously flinging his arms in the air for emphasis. ' I was right he is an idiot. He's not gonna last two days in akatsuki with that enthusiasm' he thought to himself.

Deidara looked at the childish face beaming at him and sighed. "So you want to be friends, correct?"

Tobi nodded "Yeah, exactly!"

Deidara sighed again and put his hand on his hips. " But Tobi we barely no eachother."

Tobi giggled " Duh! Deidara Tobi knows that he's not stupid." Deidara's face looked un-certain and in his mind he begged to differ with that statement.

Tobi walked towards him and scratched his head. "That's why Tobi thought we should get to know each other better." He giggled sounding a little un-sure himself "Maybe?"

Deidara had a short temper. Even he knew that. Still even if Tobi was extremely annoying he couldn't help but like the idiot. "Okay guess i'll see you 'round some time then?"

Tobi looked releived and in fact he was. "Really? Then can I call you sempai?"

Deidara looked confused "What? Why do you want to call me sempai?" Tobi looked ready to explain but he cut him off. "Sure whatever then."

Tobi was overjoyed by such a small act of friendship he beamed 'God I wish I could run over and hug him!' He thought. But then imagined what the consiquences of that could be and would not take that risk.

He looked at Deidara slowly walking away and ran in that direction. "Sempai, Sempai wait!"

On second thoughts maybe Deidara wasn't going to like this new nickname. "What now?" He sounded a little angry but it was more because he was tired than actually angry.

Tobi stopped slightly wary of the tone Deidara was shouting in. " I was just wondering if you would mind me walking you home?" He blushed a little, Deidara certainly seem the type who needed walking home but he wanted to spend a little longer with him.

Deidara was a little angered by Tobi's offer 'What now he's treating me like a poor defensless girl? I dont need protection from that witless idiot!' He stared at Tobi who seemed a little nervous now. "Why do you want to walk home with me? I live a long way from here and you live up here. Also it's not like I need looking after."

Great Tobi had annoyed him now and had no good excuses. But Tobi was a good boy, he never lied. So he told him the truth. " Well I know its a long way so Tobi thought you might like the company. And Itachi has to look after me tonight so I could easily get a lift back." He grinned mischievously at that part. "And besides I thought we could talk and stuff because we barely know each other, right?"

Blue eyes met black, and he thought over what Tobi had said. ' I guess I wouldn't mind the company, but this is rather strange.' He turned away "Sure as long as you keep up. Oh! And good luck on convincing Itachi to pick you up." He laughed at the thought of Itachi babysitting Sasuke _and_ Tobi.

Tobi smiled more than ever at this and skipped off after his sempai. ' Hmm what should I ask him about first. It cant be to personal that'll just get him mad. But I can't ask him something lame either or he'll just get mad.' The only thought which seemed to re-accur in his mind was that ' Sempai sure is difficult?'

* * *

The two had been walking for a while now and were only a few blocks from Deidara's house now. Tobi had asked him almost a thousand questions at this point. But the thing that surprised him was that he wasn't even mad at all in fact he rather enjoyed the company of someone with an actual personality for a change.

Tobi was still giggling at the fact that his sempai was apparently scared of wasps, when they went round the last corner. Deidara looked back at him. But what was this? Tobi almost couldn't beleive his eyes. His sempai had just smiled at him? He had never seen him smile before, well atleast not happily. Which was a shame as Tobi thought it really suited him .

Deidara who hadn't yet noticed he was smiling looked back at Tobi. "This is my street I guess i'll see you at school next week Tobi?"

Tobi looked at his face again with this new smile. ' A whole week?' Tobi thought to himself, but rather than do what his mind wanted to do he shook his head then spoke again. "Um Sempai could I.." he trailed off thinking whether he really knew him enough to ask that.

Deidara looked back at him the smile had now gone. "Go on?"

Tobi looked up rather nervously " Could I have you're number?' He asked with a rather weak laugh.

The blonde looked back at the rather nervous Uchiha. 'Is he blushing?' But after loosing interest in that thought he pulled out a pen hed had in his chest pocket which never seemed to budge. "Sure why not?"

Before Tobi could re-act in any way he felt his arm pulled away. He watched as the blonde scribbled the number down his hand. He knew he must have been bright red from blushing by now as he felt his face was as hot as ever. When the blonde was finished he stared at his hand as if he would be able to memorize the number within a few seconds.

Deidara ignored Tobi's strange behavior and put the pen back away. He un-consciencously smiled again. " Anyway Tonight hasn't been that bad I guess?" He took another look at the raven haired boy again who had finished inspecting his hand now. For a second he thought ' He's actually kinda sweet to walk all this way with me.' But then shook the thought away just as fast. "Anyway i'll see you again some time again? Get home safe yeah." He said waving as he went towards his front door.

Tobi was mentally slapping himself at the stupid things his mind wanted to do in this situation. He looked as the blonde walked up to one of the houses and waved back. "See ya Sempai!"

The blonde went into the house leaving Tobi alone in the lamp light. Tobi's head was fizzing with a million thoughts at this time. ' Hah Zetsu-san was wrong. Sempai isn't that bad." He looked at his hand and quickly added the number on his phone. He then looked for Itachi's number. He would have to walk a few blocks away though or he would know where he had been. As the phone rang and he waited for Itachi to pick up he was still thinking. The main thought being ' Wai 'till I tell Zetsu 'bout this!'


	2. Acceptance and Deserving

Okay here is part two and again I do not own Naruto.

Tehehe I did the first chapter a while ago but never finished until I saw a fan art that me and my friends liked XD.

It was the day after the party and Zetsu was slowly loosing the will to live. When he said he would meet up with Tobi that morning he neveer imagined he would be stuck with the raven haired idiot narating his night over and over for half an hour. He was bitterly regretting meeting with Tobi now. He was good friends with Tobi and kept all his secrets but at the rate his motor mouth was going it didn't take a genious to figure out Tobi was Deidara's biggest fan. What made it worse was that Tobi had shove it in his face that Deidara hadn't pushed Tobi away. ' I cant take much more of this!' He thought whilst trying to make up excuses.

" .. and then Sempai gave me his number and wrote it on my hand! Look! Look can you see it?" The hyper boy said shoving his ungloved hand in Zetsu's face not realising that he was thinking of a million ways to kill Tobi. Zetsu had already seen that very number six times now. In fact he was certain he could probably remember the first five numbers by now. 'Guess Tobi was right though, he isn't as bad as we thought?' but then again his mind contradicted itself as usual. ' Hah but it wont last..' Zetsu had always had this 'split personality' and continously dis-agreed with himself or contradicted himself.

Tobi lowered his hand and looked inquisitively at his green haired friend. "Zetsu?" Hearing this the two toned boy snapped back into reality. "Okay already I get the point now Tobi! To be honest I dont care what you did last night." It didn't sound as good as it did in his head. But he hated being proven wrong.

Tobi was slightly upset but he didn't show it. He might have been crazy but he wasn't stupid. He knew very well about Zetsu's 'mood swings' and just let it pass. After a second or two he decided it would be best to change the subject. " So Zetsu-san, we still going with the others tonight?"

"Oh the carnival? Listen, Tobi!" He suddenly remembered why he had wanted to talk to Tobi in the first place. "I cant go I have to work an extra shift tonight."

Tobi looked at him with puppy eyes. "But Zetsu-san.."

An evil smile split accross Zetsu's face. He had a devilish I dea in his head. " Well Tobi seeing as how you're friends now, why dont you take Deidara?" The thought was making him laugh inside. Deidara wouldn't be able to last that long with Tobi and then Tobi would see he was right all along. On th other hand if they were to get along, he would be able to get rid of Tobi for a while and get the peace and quiet he required to do his gardening. It was a win - win situation.

An enthusiastic sparkle shone in Tobi's eye. " Thats a great idea Zetsu. I'll call him right away. See ya Zetsu. You know you're a great friend!" He said as him and his smile ran out the door. Zetsu laughed a little. ' I'm a brilliant friend Tobi!' He laughed again before running away to his little piece of heaven. Or as we would call it, a green house.

* * *

He was stumped. Deidara usually had a hundred different ideas to draw or paint or write down. But today had been different he had sat listening to music and so far had only doodled a few eyes around the edge of the sketch pad. Problem was he knew exactly what was annoying him and he couldn't get rid of it. Sasori's words kept repeating themsleves in his head. But he never saw Sasori's face in his mind it was always someone elses. "Baka~" he sighed to himself. Well he could always draw a brird. They were boring but he was good at drawing them.

But before the pen could touch the paper his phone rang. He looked at it buzzing on his windowsill. 'Perfect timing' he thought to himself. He didn't recognise the number though. He flipped the phone open with one hand and twirled his hair between the fingers in his other. "Hello?"

" Hey Sempai!" It didn't take a genious to figure out that it was Tobi.

"Sup Tobi?" He heard rustling on the other side of the phone.

"Tobi just wondered whether you would like to come with me and the others to the carnival tonight? Because Zetsu-san can't come."

He didn't need to check. He already new he was free until they went back to school. " Sure i'll come. Who's going?"

Tobi squeaked on his end but tried to hide his joy behind a pillow. " Well Hidan and Kakuzu organised it... apparently. Kisame and Itachi are coming aswell but they will get there later on. And Pein-sama said he would only come if he and Konan got back in time."

Deidara stood up and looked in the mirror. It was almost 12:00 in the afternoon and he was still in his pajamas. "So what time us lot meeting up, un?"

Tobi was busy shovelling through draws and piles of clothes. He was excited even though he knew he shouldn't be getting to excited. " I'll come round to your's at four, and then we can meet Hidan and Kakuzu outside the mini-mart."

Deidara laughed at the thought of Kakuzu having to wait with Hidan. He would take as long as he wanted then. " Kay then i'll see ya later un."

He hung up leaving Tobi in amongst a pile of ever mounting clothes. He held his phone to his chest and fell back in the newly cleaned clothes. He giggled like a small child. " This is gonna be great I just know it!"

* * *

Like Tobi said, he arrived at 4:00pm on the dot. Deidara ran out the door when he saw him coming. Though that was actually to make sure Tobi didn't have to be interrogated by his mother. She had a tendency to either tell him not to hang out with that person, ask embarrasing or questions , and sometimes try to find him a suiter. The last one was by far the worst and most frequent. Which is why he never let his friends beyond the front gate. But Tobi had yet to learn the front gate rule.

He ran over to Tobi panting only slightly. Tobi beamed at him. "Is Sempai that happy to see me?" He said teasing.

Deidara smirked and started walking next to Tobi. "Ofcourse not. But we dont want to keep Hidan and Kakuzu waiting now do we?" Tobi nodded.

"Hmm... Tobi wonders. If they dont get along why do they always hang out together?"

"Beats me, un." Deidara said loosing interest in that subject.

The taller teen giggled. "Tobi will have to ask them." Deidara laughed. It made Tobi smile he had never heard him laugh and it sounded so nice.

"Your funeral then." Deidara said whilst smiling for a second.

They went quiet which gave tobi time to assess the situation. He looked at Deidara. He was the same as the first day he set eyes on him. He knew it well, Deidara was gorgeous. Well for a boy anyway. But Tobi didn't think he had ever seen a girl who could rival his sempai. His hair was so pretty and perfect. His eyes were turquiose pools that glistened in any light. And that smile was perfection. His personality might have been slightly scary at first but he was fun and nice once you got to know him. Tobi had to admit his sempai was perfect. Un-like himself which he did not value as highly. And he thought as much as he liked Deidara and got to know him more they would only ever be friends and nothing more. Besides what could his sempai possibly like about him. He of course, didn't actually know though.

They had been walking for ten minutes now and Tobi hadn't said a word and when ever Deidara went to look at him, Tobi would always look away. It was really starting to annoy the artist now. The previous night the taller boy hadn't stopped for breath imbetween his constant talking. How was he supposed to enjoy the outing if it was going to be this awkward. Deidara stopped. "Okay thats it! You're gonna tell me what wrong right now un! You haven't spoken a word in ages!"

Tobi stopped and looked at the blonde. He looked a little flustered. Tobi didn't really have any excuses. Well not any good one anyway. " Tobi just couldn't think of anything to say is all." He said with a rather weak smile.

Deidara was sure he could read Tobi like a book. It was just to obvious to tell when he was lying. He started walking again straight past Tobi " You're a bad liar."

* * *

Like Tobi described Hidan and Kakuzu were waiting in the mini-mart car park. Weirdly the two were in the middle of a rather heated conversation which made a change to their usual act of ripping chunks out of each other. They rarely got on but they seemed to enjoy each others company.

They finished their quarrel when they felt the other's presence. Hidan spotted them instantly and ran over "Hey Baka! Oh well now this _is_ a surprise? You brought Blondie along for the trip?" He smirked, this was alot more interesting than the schizophrenic Zetsu. Yes, Hidan could have a lot of fun with this.

Deidara was good friends with Hidan. But he had never appreciated the various nicknames he got. " Yeah I only got asked this morning. Why you got a problem with that Hidan-san?"

Hidan punched the blonde in the shoulder playfully. " Of course not blondie! This will be alot more fun." The blonde looked at him with a rather un-amused face " Well that'll be fine if you just drop the nickname un!"

A smirk cracked its way across the jashinists face. "Aww but you suit it so well." Hidan stated whilst staring at him with his best atempt at puppy eyes.

Kakuzu, who was getting annoyed at this point, came over and swiftly smacked Hidan on the back of the head. "Thats enough were wasting time and money! So the sooner we get their the better!"

"Spoil sport!" Hidan sighed as he passed Kakuzu and headed towards their chosen destination of the carnival.

Kakuzu followed suit but then stopped infront of Tobi and turned to the raven haired boy. Deidara got worried when he saw this. But he was surprised to see he was wrong. Instead, what appeared to be a smile, came across Kakuzu's usual emotionless face. " It's good to see you hanging out with someone other than Zetsu and Itachi. I'm happy for you." Then out of Deidara's hearing he whispered to Tobi "I see good luck to you then."

Hidan looked back at the three with his hands on his hips. "Come on you idiots you were moaning about taking to long get a fucking move on!"

Of course no one argued with this and the group headed off. Whilst they walked Tobi thanked the God's or Jashin or who ever was up there. For the fact that Deidara had come and also that he didn't hear Kakuzu's comment. Also for what happened at the party now that Tobi thought about it. But most of all Deidara and Hidan hadn't noticed him blushing since they had set off from the mini-mart.

* * *

Thankfully their was no line to get in un-like the lines for the rides. The carnival was massive and as the sun light receeded the more dazzling the carnival lights became. Deidara looked at Tobi who was amazed and had a dazzling twinkle in his eye. Strangely Hidan's expression wasn't that different to Tobi's, although it didn't fit his features in the same way.

While Tobi was still pre-occupied with staring at everything, Hidan had grabbed Kakuzu and dragged him off a fair distance. Kakuzu glared at the silver haired jashinist that very instant but continued walking, or being dragged. " What are you doing?"

The Jashinist in question smiled evily back at Kakuzu. " You said we should give those two more time to bond right? Besides Tobi doesn't really have many good friends. And besides we abso-fucking-lutely have to take the haunted house!" Kakuzu gave a weak irritated look. "No pranks today Hidan!"

Meanwhile Deidara had lost interest in the retreating pair and had drawn his attention back to Tobi. He looked like an excited child. He felt like smiling but bit back the urge. " So where do you want to go first un?"

Tobi snapped back into reality. His sempai was waiting for an answer and had the kindest smile on his face. Sure the guy could be scary and easily annoyed but he was better company than Zetsu. He grinned back "How about the haunted house Sempai?"

Deidara looked a little un-sure. "Hmm, Hidan and Kakuzu were heading that way so it may be best to leave that 'till later un."

The raven haired boy glanced around then pointed at a ride in the distance with colourful bannering. "How about that one Sempai?" It was the ride with the moving floors and walls you had to get along called 'Impossible'.

Deidara hadn't been to a carnival before so wanted to try everything. "Yeah sure!" He sounded more eager than planned. But he was for once in a happy mood now that he had forgotten the previous nights drama.

They stood in the line which was slightly long but it was moving at a fair pace. Tobi pulled out the tickets needed and refused to let go of them as if his life depended on it.

The artist looked at the taller teen. He had to admit he was worried. The person who would usually never shut up had barely talked all day. He had to say something. The taller teen seemed to be thinking and the usual smile he wore had disapeared. He hadn't known Tobi personally for very long, but he had seen him around at school before enough to know that this was not normal behaviour.

Deidara folded his arms and talked quietly so that Tobi could hear him but the people in the line with them could not. "Tobi whats wrong with you? You've been acting weirdly all day un."

The taller teen came out of his trance and looked at the one who spoke. He was shocked but also a little worried. 'I guess Sempai doesn't miss a thing? But I don't really know." He gave the strongest smile he could muster up and used the only excuse he had. " Sorry Sempai. Tobi was just thinking." He then continued to stare at the tickets that Hidan had bribed out of Kakuzu.

' He couldn't lie if his life depended on it. Hmm and i dont even know him that well.' The blonde thought then turning back to his depressed friend. He reached out too the tickets infront of Tobi's face. Tobi gave him a confused look and received an angry look back from the blonde. Next second one of the tickets had been pulled out of his hand and the blonde was standing with his back to him.

Some how Tobi had managed to annoy Deidara again. But at school they had always wanted him to shut up and now that he had the artist was getting angry. He just didn't get it. Could it be because they were friends now? He doubted that but it made the most the least he hadn't ran off, but he was definetely angry.

"Listen Sempai i'm sorry it's just..." He was cut off by the man in the ticket booth. They were now at the front of the line and about to go in. He gave the blonde a concerned look.

Said blonde sighed and grabbed the taller teen's arm. "Come on lets just go in we can talk later." Tobi nodded and obediently followed the artist into a multi coloured tunnel. He looked at the floor infront of them that was moving in different directions. Not only that but the room kept tilting in different angles as well. He had a bad feeling about this.

The floors had sent them bumping into each other and all over the place. A few times Tobi had bumped into Deidara and had him scared for his life but the artist merely laughed at him. Infact he was starting to enjoy the trip now. He had been smiling for a while now after the two of them had bumped into a pair of girls sending them flying. They had to leg it when the pink haired of the girls got angry, but the fact that the blue haired girl had fainted on the spot meant she couldn't chase them. They hit the exit laughing and gasping for breathe. The pair shot a glance at each other and laughed again. "That was really fun Sempai where ahould we go now?"

They walked away from the ride and he smiled. "Where ever you want I dont mi..." That second the pink haired girl slammed through the double doors and passed the blue haired girl to another blonde girl who's hairstyle reminded Tobi of Deidara's. She looked at them and glared "You!" Tobi put his hands out infront of him "It was just an accident." He said to the approaching furious girl. Their was a tug on his arm and he looked down at his Sempai. "She's not listening leg it!" And thats exactly what they did at the same time the Pink haired girl had started running. The blonde was angry at the amount of people ' Where's Hidan when he could actually be useful?'

They had gained a little distance and Tobi looked around. Their was one ride that didn't have a line and you could go in through an automatic system. He pointed at the Haunted House. "Quick Sempai we can lose her in their." The air shoved their tickets in the machine and ran in.

The pink haired girl pushed through the crowd and looked around. "Damn they got away!" The blonde and blue haired girls came beside her. The shy one who had fainted spoke up. "But Sakura it was just an accident the ride had moving floors it wasn't their fault." The girl known as Sakura sighed "Its not that. One of them dropped their camera on the ride." She held out the camera in question. The blonde haired girl shrugged " We wont catch 'em up now but I'm pretty sure one of them was Tobi you know the cousin of Sasuke's." Sakura thought for a second "Oh yeah that idiot. Guess I could just give it to my Sasuke-kun tonight." She giggled and walked off with the others.

* * *

The pair were now in the Haunted house and they could hear squeals and screams. Tobi was scared but he knew that the house was meant to make these sort of noises. But he did wonder why their were so few people there. It was only thoose two and a few kids up ahead. A few steps ahead the blonde seemed to be waiting for him. "You gonna stand there all day un?"

"Of course not Sempai we'll do this ride then go find the others." He smiled back. He stepped into toe beside the blonde and went down the dimly lit hallways. The taller teen jumped a bit at some of the things that popped out of the dark but tried not to squeal infront of his Sempai or embarrass himself in any other way. He felt stupid seeing the shorter of the two simply dodge them or smack them out the way making the ride seem pointless for him. It was pretty easy to get lost in this place but they were in sights distance of the exit now. 'Well that seems like it was a waste of time' Tobi thought to himself.

It wasn't far to the exit now and the plastic phantoms had stopped jumping out now, which Tobi preffered, and the noises had stopped. That second a massive scythe and mask jumped out of the gloom only just missing Tobi's face. Tobi screamed and leapt out the way. He opened his eyes to see his Sempai's looking back. He had landed right on top of him. Tobi went bright red "... Sempai?" Laughter came from behind him as he said that. "Hahahaha this is just too easy sixth time today bitches!" They both knew that voice. "Hidan you bastard i'm going to kill you!" the blonde growled. The mask pulled off revealing pink eyes and a confused smirk. "Deidara is that you haha I didn't know that it was..." He cut off when he saw the position he had landed them in and laughed. The blonde blushed. "Tobi you thinking of getting of me at some point?" Of course Tobi instantly leapt off and averted his gaze to Hidan, who was still laughing. "Wow I know I scared you but their was no need to get frisky guys." he continued laughing after his statement.

Deidara shot him a death stare that through knives in Hidans dirrection. "You have two seconds to run Hidan!" Hidan saw Tobi's face wasn't that far off Deidara's expression and started to back up. "Hey it was an honest mistake for Jashin's sake. Theirs no need to.." He didn't get time to finish as the three of them sped towards the exit.

Tobi's head still throbed from the embarrassement earlier. But atleast they didn't have to find Hidan now. But he would have preffered to meet under different circumstances. Just the thought of where he landed made him want slap himself.

They reached the exit where a rather depressed looking Kakuzu was un-enthusiastically holding a baloon and random luggage. Which they both guessed must have been Hidan's. It wasn't that Hidan wanted the stuff, but it was only once a year that Kakuzu would offer to buy stuff for everyone else. It was best not to waste such chances.

As expected Hidan took refuge behind him. "Help me Kakuzu they're gonna kill me!" Kakuzu gave a criticizing look. This was the fourth time today and he had been forced to sit at the same bench for twenty minutes now waiting. "I already told you i'm not being you're body guard! you shouldn't be pranking people anyway!" He then saw an enraged artist and a half angry, half blushing Uchiha burst through the double doors. He looked back at Hidan. "What did you do?" All he got was an evil cackle in reply.

Deidara stomped up to the taller man. "Let me at him i'm gonna kill him!" Kakuzu would have face palmed if it wasn't for the dozen bags he had got dumped on him. "Just calm down already this is Hidan what were you expecting?" It wasn't much of a defence but he didn't intend to help the person who was using him as a coat and bag stand. Hidan had grown rather confident by now and came to stand next to him. "Exactly! And besides I bet you pussies were anjoying it really." Tobi had to restrain Deidara from leaping at the idiot. Whilst Hidan got a bag filled hand to the back of the head.

After they had noticed the crowd who had been watching their little drama, they had decided to calm down and get lunch. Kakuzu and Tobi had gone to get them food from one of the various stalls while Deidara was stuck with Hidan to keep their table. The silver haired idiot had spent the last five minutes wasting Deidara's time with stories of his pranks. He felt like blowing his head off until he realized Hidan had stopped talking and was looking at him seriously. "Sorry I spaced out. What did you say un?" The jashinist gave a skeptical look. "For Jashin's sake! I said 'What did you fall out with red head about?' or are you fucking deaf now?" Deidara new who he meant but would rather not speak about him. "None of you're business!" he said with a dark look.

Even though Hidan wouldn't show it he was worried about Deidara. Although it didn't seem like it they were very close friends. So even if he didn't like Sasori. He knew something pretty bad must have happened for Deidara to dislike him as well. "Okay dont get you're panties in a twist blondie I was just asking." He had a pretty good feeling that it was Sasori's fault though and Deidara getting kicked out of the party had something to do with 'the pink haired bitch' as he knew her. He gave up. It didn't look like Deidara was in a good enough mood for sharing.

Kakuzu and Tobi returned bearing food. Mainly chips and dango's for dessert. Whilst they ate Kakuzu had been checking stuff on his phone. But it was more fun to watch Deidara and Tobi across the table who were, to put it bluntly, doing the exact same thing. One would look at the other but if they were yo look back they would quickly look somewhere else as if nothing had happened. It was more entertaining than watching Kakuzu thats for sure. But if they kept it up at this rate he would go insane. Was it his fault after that prank earlier? It was only a prank after all.

A loud 'hmph' came from Hidans left. Kakuzu shoved his phone in his pocket. "Hidan are you gonna eat you're food or just watch Tobi and Deidara? Because they're sure to notice." He said in a whisper and stole the first dango. "Yeah, yeah whatever. So who the fuck was that?" Hidan scoffed a load of chips down whilst Kakuzu answered. "It was Pein and Konan they can't make it."

"Why ta fuf nok?" He said with his mouth full and spewing crumbs in Kakuzu's general direction. "Because Pein lost his keys...apparantly." That was doubtful. So far he and Konan had 'apparantly' lost his keys on the day of the concert, before Hidan's birthday party, before everyone's trip to the beach, before going to pick up Itachi and Tobi from the airport and the other night before the party at the Uchiha's place. "Yeah i'm sure." Hidan said sarcastically throwing away his empty chip cone in the process. He also grabbed a dango.

"What about Kisame and Itachi?" Hidan asked after thinking. Kakuzu seemed un-interested. "They're here but they wont be going around with us." Hidan fantasised for a second and smiled around his dango. "Bet the fuckers will be in the tunnel of love!" He said laughing and also surprised that Tobi and Deidara hadn't noticed their conversation. Kakuzu shook his head seriously and put his head near Hidans ear and whispered something. To which Hidan let out a loud "Ohh!"

He looked at the blonde artist across the table who was licking at the last dango. "Guess we gotta make sure he doesn't wander off then?" He said looking at Kakuzu for confirmation. "Nah we've been here a while anyway we might as well go somewhere else. Like we could hit town for a change?" Hidan thought it a good idea and got ready to leave. "Oh and one thing Hidan. Im not buying anything else today!" Hidan laughed and looked at the two across the table who were staring at him as well. "Come on guys were leaving. How 'bouts we hit the town?"

Tobi nodded enthusiastically "Great!" While Deidara merely shrugged and followed. They were about to leave when Hidan spotted Kisame and Itachi down another path with company. Hidan instantly tried to drag the pair forward to catch up with Kakuzu toward the exit hoping they wouldn't spot them. But a certain redhead managed to spot them before walking in the opposite direction mumbling to himself.

* * *

They had gotten into town ten minutes ago and noticed nowhere but a few cafes and super markets were open. In the end they had ended up going to a cafe called 'Sentiments' where Konan used to work to get extra cash. It had been boring and he had to help Kakuzu carry the bags and he swore if Tobi and Deidara didn't talk to each other soon he'd throw the bags in their faces. He didn't like it being boring around here. It never usually was.

Hidan continued to stare at his drink and elbowed the blonde who sat to his left. Instantly the blonde artist winced and shot Hidan an annoyed look "What?" Hidan grinned and rested his arms behind his head "Why you being so shy blondie? Fucking talk to him already." He angled his head in Tobi's direction as he said it.

As much as the blonde tried to look confused he knew what Hidan was getting at. It was true they hadn't spoken for most of the day. That afternoon the artist had tried to talk to Tobi and got a minimal or no response. And just when they were almost at talking point again Hidan pulled off his little 'prank' which made everything as awkward as before. "Well I would talk if he talked back un." He crossed his arms. The both of them could see the other was worried. Tobi never acted like.. well the other Uchihas. He was always talking and messing around and bubbly. Meaning him being quiet was a bad thing indeed. "So what do you think I can do about it un?" Hidan looked back trying to copy the blondes folded arms. "You're his bloody friend you figure it out!" He knew Hidan wasn't one for thinking or planning but still. "He's your friend to dammit!" the jashinist found this rather funny somehow and chuckled back with a rather smug look on his face. A pink eye twinkled. "But you're his _best_ friend." The blonde flinched 'Am I? I dont remember agreeing to that? What's he getting at now?" He knew it was pointless trying to argue with the biggest loud mouth he knew and simply looked back. "You're point being?"

One eyebrow raised above a pair of pink eyes as the mind above it, for once, had an idea. The artist saw the grin appear on the jashinists face 'Uh oh!' was the last thought he had. The silver haired teen picked up th others drink before he had time to see what he had reached for and threw it on the Uchiha facing the opposite direction and dropped the glass back on the table. "Blondie thats just fucking mean!" he said smirking and not far off a completely hysterical laugh.

The blonde looked more shocked than anything Hidan had ever seen and his cheeks had flushed almost as pink as the jashinists eyes. A rather shocked and sad Uchiha looked back. If it wasn't for the drink dripping down his face then Hidan would have sworn he was crying a little. He felt rather guilty he didn't like seeing his friends sad but 'ya gotta do what ya gotta do' as he remembered it.

The raven haired teen was infact at crying point. What had he done to get the artist this mad? He found no words saying only "Sempai..." before running out past a rather confused business man who was the only other person in the cafe with them. Th e blonde saw the other run out and was exploding with anger. "Look what you did now un!" He said reaching for Hidans collar until Kakuzu grabbed him first. "What did you do Hidan?" The silver haired teen smiled "Helping.." Kakuzu let Deidara drop. "How is that helping un?" The smile did not leave Hidan's face and he replied "Well its one way for you to talk to him." Both Kakuzu and Deidara were confused and asked in unison "What?"

Hidan stepped behind Deidara "Now you go chase after him like the good friend you are.." pushing him towards the door "..hurry he cant have gotten to far!" The blonde didn't struggle but had complettely lost track of the situation. "What? un!" Hidan reached the exit and gave the blonde another litle push forward. "You're welcome you can thank me later. Now go!" Deidara nodded and left the shop. Kakuzu came behind Hidan with a skeptical look on his features. "You could have found a better way to do that you know?" hidan grinned back like an exicited child. "Probably! But you're the one trying to make them friends anyway.." He stuck his head out the door and screamed back at the shrinking figure of the blonde "Were leaving so don't come back looking for us! See you tommorrow!"

The blonde acknowledged this and continued running. It was dark and the streets were silent but not completely empty. He thought he had lost him when he heard a quiet sob too his right. He turned a corner and saw the raven haired teen with his head in his hands sitting on a bench. He walked up cautiously and stood next to the bench and looked at him, he was obviously crying. Tobi felt a presence and looked up. Eye still twinkling from tears. The blonde smiled and sat down next to him to his surprise. He spoke quietly as the situation felt kind of awkward. "Hey sorry about that, un. But it was Hidan who threw the drink at you not me! he was trying to get you to talk thats all." he giggled softly for a second " We were kind of worried you're never usually this quiet. I.. I mean we have been worried all day about you. whats wrong? Has something happened?"

He looked so kind and worried. Tobi didn't really know how to answer and wiped his eye on his sleeve. "I didn't mean to worry you guys. I just kinda felt like I didn't deserve to be there is all. And Tobi thought that you preffered me to shut up?" Deidara was almost shocked by this and looked at him he could see he was serious from his expression as well as sad, his eye was still twikling a little and one tear was still stuck on his cheek. "Theirs no need to be sorry, un. And sure sometimes you need to shut up if something important is going on but otherwise no. And of course you deserve to come with us what made you think you didn't?" Tobi looked at his Sempai's worried face. 'Why is he always so kind? I've done nothing to deserve that either.' He hung his head. "Just something Sasuke said. It doesn't matter." Deidara sounded angry next to him. "What did that dick say now?" Tobi hadn't thought he would get angry and quickly lifted his head to face the blonde. " He just said that....I shouldn't get my hopes up. 'No ones going to like you anyway so dont be sad when you're so called friends let you down.' thats all." Deidara facepalmed "I can't beleive you listened to him! Thats a load of crap. Were friends with you because we want to be and I promise I wont let you down okay. So stop thinking like that okay, un!" he said whilst brushing that annoying tear off Tobi's face then going back to sitting with his arms crossed behing his head. If Tobi could have he would have hugged him to death at that point. He smiled back instead. "Thanks Sempai! I know I can count on you." He didn't feel like crying anymore only like laughing in Sasuke's face. The blonde opened an eye and smiled back. "No problem what are friends for?" Tobi giggled "Sempai thats stupid!" Deidara also laughed and sat. "You are stupid Tobi and I was being serious!" Tobi smiled back at the artist and giggled "How about best friends then?" Tobi held out a hand as if it was a business agreement. Deidara laughed and gave a punch to the shoulder "Of course Baka, un!" They laughed at each other for a minute before Deidara stood up.

The blonde looked down the path "Well Hidan and Kakuzu have gone and its getting late so I guess I should be getting back home." Tobi looked at his watch he was right it was getting late and he stood as well. "Yeah same?" He scratched the back of his head he wasn't really good at goodbyes. "Well see ya then I'll phone you tommorrow okay?" Tobi nodded "Yeah I'll phone when I get home. See ya Sempai." Deidara waved an dwalked off in the opposite direction. tobi resisted the urge to run over and hug him, an urge that had plagueing him all day, and watched as he dissapeared around the corner. ' Thanks Sempai.'

* * *

He looked on his phone when he got back, it was 11:36pm which wasn't aslate as he thought it would be as a matter of fact. He only had one message 6 minutes ago from Itachi asking where he was but he couldn't be bothered to text back at the time. He put his key in the door and entered the house to be buffeted by the noise of the TV. Obviously Sasuke and Itachi were watching sports probably boxing or football knowing them. He let the door slam behind him and Itachi, obviously roused by the noise, shot out the living room to greet him. "Where have you been?" He said in his usual emotionless tone. Tobi smiled and threw his jacket on the sofa only slightly missing the back of Sasuke. "At the carnival like I said." Itachi shook his head making the bangs infront of his head wave about. "That ended at ten." Tobi sat down on the coach adjacent to the one Sasuke was sitting on and stretched out on it. " Well Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Me went to town after to get a drink then I walked home 'kay?" He was starting to lose interest in Itachi now. Itachi nodded and sat back next to Sasuke. "I was their with Kisame and Sasori it didn't seem very exciting to be honest. Sasori said he saw you so atleast I know you're telling the truth."

This perked Tobi's curiosity 'Sasori saw us? What was he doing there? haha Bet he hated seeing us there though!' Tobi nodded and looked interestingly back at the TV, they were watching boxing like he had guessed. Sasuke looked smug. Tobi didn't like being stared at and stared back on purpose. "It wont last! They're freaks the lot of them!" Said Sasuke with slight enjoyment in his voice. "Especially that blonde one!" Tobi shot back up on the couch and glared at Sasuke much to Itachi's surprise. "What would you know duck-butt. And dont you dare insult my friends or Sempai again!" Sasuke walked of to the kitchen "Whatever?" was his reply. Itachi watched as Tobi slowly calmed back down and went back to his relaxing on the sofa. Itachi wasn't one for talking but he thought alot and was surprised at how defensive he was being towards Hidan and the others. Maybe Pein was right to let him into Akatsuki. 'Sempai? Strange but i'm guessing he means Deidara. But he doesn't need to get so defensive, he should be used to Sasuke's teasing by now?" He trailed off in thought.

Tobi was a little angry now but not even Sasuke could ruin his mood today. He had fun with Hidan and the others at the carnival and Deidara was his best friend! He would have to go thank Zetsu for the idea tommorrow and fill him in on his day as usual. Only Sunday and one more week until they went back to school. He would have to use that time well.

Second chapter over finally. I promise the next wont take this long.

Also big thanks to Trapped Wolf Spirit for the support and review ;P

~ Thenes13tifa


	3. Rival?

Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its characters.

(But if I did ...:D)

* * *

Sunday, the one day Deidara actually liked. His parents went car booting and selling stuff at markets, mainly buying though, and he would have the house to himself until 7pm. He could make as many clay sculptures as he wanted and didn't have his mum shouting at him every 5 minutes. He had been sculpting a clay bird since he woke up and was just adding a few finishing touches. At that second his phone started to vibrate. He poked the last eye in and inspected his work, it looked up to standard atleast, before running over to black phone. He looked on the caller Id. it was Tobi. But what was Tobi doing calling him on a Sunday at 10:26am. He flipped it open and held it to his head.

"Hello Tobi. What do you want?"

"Heya Sempai. And just calling to see how you are. You coming out Today? Zetsu has kinda ditched me and I dont want to stay and have to listen to Sasuke and his girlfriend suck each others faces." Tobi sounded like his old crazy self unlike yesterday.

"Well I would but today is the only day I ever get the house to myself. So I was kinda hoping to stay in today..atleast until seven but my parents will probably keep me in for Sunday dinner knowing them." He said rather glumly.

Tobi thought for a second before answering. "Oh thats okay Sempai. Tobi will come to you then." He said in a chirpy tune.

"Wah?" Deidara said rather shocked. Firstly his house was filthy. Secondly he was filthy and thirdly he was still in his pajamas. "Wait Tobi you can't my house is a complete mess and its nowhere near as nice as you're mansion. Plus everywhere is filthy because i've been making clay sculptures. Not to mention the fact I havent changed yet." he said in a rushed and slightly embarressed tone.

He heard a muffled laugh own the phone. "No worries Sempai. Tobi doesn't mind really. I'll be at your's in twenty minutes." He heard a door clack open.

He started putting his clay and equipment away in a rush and had the phone perching on his shoulder stuck imbetween his head and shoulder. "Wait Tobi i'm not ready and the place is a mess and besides you wouldn't like my house anyway. And i'm a mess you can't see me like this."

Tobi found it amusing to listen to his sempai panicking like this. It was so out of character for him. But if Tobi thought about it their was alot he didn't know about Deidara. Though he was certain he had discovered alot about the blonde recently. "I'm sure you look fine Sempai and you'll have plenty of time to get changed." He said whilst laughing. "See you soon sempai."

Deidara shoved his apron in the washing machine. "Wait Tobi dont.." There was a click from the phone and then silence ".. hang up un. Dammit!" He slammed the mobile on the kitchen counter and turned the washing machine on before running at full speed up the stairs.

* * *

Tobi was walking down past the shopping district towards Deidara's house until he spotted Pein and Sasori outside one of the nearby shops. He ran over waving the other two spotted him rather quickly and ended their conversation. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" He said enthusiastically to them as he stopped infront of them. Pein looked un-interested, Tobi was probably the only akatsuki member he didn't have time for. "Nothing in particular. And I could ask you the same?" Tobi smiled bashfully back. "Oh? I'm going over to Sempai's house, thats all." This seemed to get Sasori's attention and his usual emotionless face turned to one with a hint of confusion.

Pein glanced over his shoulder for a second at this sudden mood change from the shorter teen. He sighed, Akasuna was more troublesome than Konan when she saw something she wanted him to buy for her. "Anyway i've just been doing the shopping for Konan." 'Not that I had a choice!' He thought to himself. Sasori relaxed back into his normal emotionless face again "And I came simply because I had nothing better to do and no one else to go with." Tobi grinned he had seen Sasori's mood change a few seconds ago very clearly as much as Sasori tried to hide it. As soon as Tobi had mentioned the blonde's name the usual composed and collected Sasori crumbled away. Tobi almost felt superior for once. He had slumped into a feeling of security and was getting a little smug. Sasori had a weak point. "What because you fell out with Deidara Sempai." He asked smugly.

Sasori's face was almost as red as his hair. He wanted to punch the black haired idiot. He wasn't jealous, just angry to hear the blondes name. 'I dont miss him and I don't care if I never see him again! Atleast I dont think I do...' But Sasori wasn't going to react to such petty behavior from the one eyed wonder. He merely folded his arms and looked away from the smug smile that was hovering a few inches away from his face. "To be perfectly honest Tobi I dont care whether I see that stupid guys face again!"

Tobi seemed satisfied with this answer and pulled away from the shorter teen so that he was once again standing straight. "Good. Guess I can have him all to myself then?" He said gesturing with his hands. "Anyway I'll see you later Pein-sama... Sasori-san." Tobi walked off with his hands in his pockets and head held high. That was one less problem he had to sort.

Sasori didn't like the way the Uchiha said his name one bit. He watched as he dissapeared around another corner. "What did he mean by 'have him all to myself'?" He thought aloud. Pein heard it loud and clear and knew from the discussion earlier Sasori didn't hate Deidara. But the red head was to stubborn to apologise and expected the blonde to apologise first. Again Akasuna was troublesome like that. But at this rate it didn't look like that was gonna happen. Seeing as it looked like Deidara had a new best friend by the sounds of it. "Dont let him bother ya Sasori. He was trying to annoy you on purpose. But with Deidara having that guy with him its looking less and less likely that he will come crawling back to you. You should apologise to the guy. It wasn't his fault after all.." Sasori realised that Pein must have heard him. "I refuse too." Sasori said pouting. Pein sighed 'Great can't wait to see how this one turns out.' He pushed the remaining bags into Sasori's chest. "Fine whatever! Just come on and help me get the shopping back to Konan's!"

Sasori did as his 'Leader' commanded and headed back in the opposite direction with the luggage. But Tobi's words kept repeating through his head. What did he mean? He didn't like this one bit. 'Maybe I should talk to Dei..' He shook his head. He was angry at Deidara. He wasn't going to apologise when it was obviously the blonde's fault. And he was certainly NOT jealous!

Pein shook his head. "Sasori stop Day dreaming or you're going to walk into that road."

Sasori ran back to the path and shook away the thoughts of the blonde. He didn't need him, he had all the friends he needed. And he wasn't about to let Tobi get to him.

Pein looked behind him again. "Akasuna I said quit day dreaming! Now KEEP UP!"

Tobi felt like squealing from happiness so far today he had outwitted Sasori, insulted Sasuke and his girlfriend, hidden Itachi's beloved nail polish and he was pretty sure Sasori was jealous now and if not Deidara was his best friend now and he didn't need to worry about the red head ruining it. Best of all he was now heading towards his Sempai's house which was the only akatsuki member's house apart from Sasori's that he had yet to explore. He almost felt like skipping there.

* * *

Deidara had finished getting changed and had taken the apron out of the washing machine. He ran outside and hung it on the line and then went back to searching for his mobile phone. He reached the counter where it had always been and was relieved to find it, he had a knack for loosing things. He reached out for it and picked it up. At that very moment it started ringing and he almost dropped it on the floor if it wasn't for a very funny juggling act. He opened the phone. 'A text from Tobi?' He opened the text and almost squeaked. The message read 'Open the door'. Deidara threw the phone at his sofa and grabbed his head with both hands in a panic. "He's here already." To be honest Deidara didn't think much of his house. Most of the akatsuki lived in mansions or nice houses or had there own flat . But his house was just.. well normal and his parent's refused to let him move out until he finished at high school. But he was happy his family wasn't there instead they were at Ino's families house. Because his Mum was annoying and nosey and she would try to set him up with people from time to time. Not to mention his Dad was embarrassing.

He stepped over to the door and opened it up a bit and peeked out and sure as anything there was Tobi waving from his gate. Rather than wait for Deidara to open the gate he simply jumped over it and ran over.

Tobi resisted the urge to hug him as usual and ran up to the door. Of course the blonde found the whole situation very awkward and simply stood at the door. "Heya sempai!...." He looked at the blonde who said othing and simply shuffled around a bit. ' What is he shy or something?' "Er Sempai you gonna let me in?"

Deidara didn't really want him to see his house. It was no where near as nice as the Uchiha's Mansion. The only one who had seen his house was Hidan in a storm. But the fact was Hidan's flat was a mess so he didn't mind. "Un!" he replied with a nod and moved aside so Tobi could enter. The raven haired teen immediately scanned the living room that opened into a kitchen area. It was rather spacious and the wallpaper and decor were lovely aswell as the paintings and ornaments covering almost any surface. Even if it wasn't as big as his own house it certainly looked nice maybe even artistic? He reckoned that probably ran in the family. He could even depict some of Deidara's clay creations lining various shelves. Sure like the blonde said it was smaller than his mansion but it was big compared to most of the other houses. In fact Tobi preffered it to his own home, especially the flat screen TV.

Deidara stood behind Tobi and crossed his arms and un-consciously pouted "Told you it wasn't as nice as you're place but no you had t-" Tobi turned around and grabbed him by the shoulders. "I know you're house is way cooler!"He said like an excited child. The blonde raised an eyebrow to this. "And how do you figure that un?" Tobi let his grasp on the shorter teen loosen and looked back at the room. "Well just look at the place. The wallpaper and furniture are awesome and The paintings and stuff go so well." The blonde rubbed his neck a little. "Well I guess my Mum does have a knack for this stuff but I picked out the paintings and ornaments ..and made a few." Tobi turned around and nodded "Then you both did a great Job." The blonde smiled, he didn't know why he always got worried about what his friends thought of him. He just always seemed to mess this stuff up. Tobi had a grin from ear to ear "I'll have to meet you're parents some day." Deidara laughed sarcastically. "Not gonna happen. trust me!"

Tobi jumped on the sofa and grabbed the fluffiest pillow he could find and hugged it to his chest. "So what now Sempai?" The blonde sighed "You were the one that came here you pick. I told you there's nothing to do here?"

The raven haired teen placed a hand on his chin as if he was in deep thought. "Well...how about you show me that art project that you were bragging about to Sasori a few weeks back?" The blonde didn't like the mentioning of the red head's name but he was still interested in what Tobi asked? It seemed fair enough but why would Tobi even care ,or remember for that matter?

"Why? I wouldn't have thought you cared." The blonde enquired.

In truth Tobi didn't care that much but he couldn't think of anything else to do. And he had Sasori's fuming face molded into his memory which made him remember his and Deidara's art arguement not long ago. "Well i'm just interested I guess..." He said whilst scratching the back of his head. he averted his gaze away from the almost immaculate white carpet and blushed when he saw Deidara smiling back at him. "Really? Okay then I'll go get it out of my room now you wait here."

Tobi rushed up behind him "Hey I want to see you're room too." Deidara gave him a funny look then nodded and carried on up the stairs with Tobi a few meters behind him.

He got to the top and went to the door on the left. There were art tools and paint sets scattered all over the room. The walls were black and silver wallpapered and one wall was completely covered in drawings and sketches. And Deidara's signature clay models stood on nearly every surface in the room. It was an extremely cluttered but it still looked nice.

"Wow Sempai you're room's amazing." Tobi said wide eyed. The blonde smiled and went into his closet looking for something. Tobi continued to look at the various drawings. His eyes lit up at a sketch stuck next to a photo. The sketch was almost identical to the photo. It was a photo from the last day at high school before they broke up, all the akatsuki were in it even he was. The sketch was done so delicately every face and detail even Tobi's. He almost felt priveledged.

"Here it is..un!" Tobi turned to see the blonde bring out a massive sculpture. Unlike Deidara's usual sculptures, which were just the basic body shape, this sculpture had alot more detail. It was an almost perfect sized replica of an eagle. Instead of the usual poked in holes for eyes they were cut ous into perfect shape in the clay and each feather individually crafted. It was perfect. 'Dammit why does Deidara have to be so perfect! I can never seem to get anything right and he is almost perfect at everything.' Tobi thought jealously. But one thought he couldn't understand was why Sasori didn't approve of this 'art' it looked perfect to Tobi. "It's great Sempai! How did you do that?"

The blonde smiled and put the sculpture back away. " It took me almost a month to do but I dont know whether to do anything else with it because someone said it wasn't good enough." The shorter teen closed the closet down looking a little crest fallen. Tobi shook his head. "You mean Sasori right?" Their was no response so he took that as a yes, although he already knew Sasori had not approved of it. " Akasuna is just jealous okay and he's a horrible pathetic person." The blonde shot him an angry look "And what makes you think that you know him so well un?" The raven haired teen was startled by the tone he used and backed away a little. "Listen i'm not saying I know him aswell as you or the others. But I mean come on he beat up a girl, he thinks he's better than anyone else,he criticised everything you do I mean look at the mess he caused at the party a few weeks back.."

"Just shut up okay. I get the point un." He said in a low voice almost inaudible to the taller teen. For a second he worried that he might have upset Deidara but his voice soon went back to normal. "So what now baka?" Deidara asked in a calmer voice. Tobi calmed down his racing thoughts. "Hmm well, there is this one film on in ten minutes thats supposed to be good if you like horrors..." Tobi started. "Yeah that'll do fine and i'm pretty sure the house is filled with food too ..un." The blonde said closing the closet behind him. Tobi grinned "Great!" before following Deidara back down the stairs.

* * *

Tobi hadn't actually liked the movie that much. It had alot of killings and torture in it which Tobi had either felt like throwing up or scared. "Sempai that wasn't funny she just got her head cut off!" The blonde continued to laugh. "Tobi I was laughing at you un!" The taller teen flushed crimson and nudged the blonde in the side. "Sempai thats not fair I.." He was cut off by a hand being held infront of his face. "Shh a sec... un.." The TV had been turned down and the Uchiha could hear a car backing into the drive outside.

"Crap my parents are home early un!" The blonde said quietly. "Whats wrong with that?" He replied confused. Deidara shook his head. "They dont know I had you over here thats what." He said before grabbing him and heading for the back door. Tobi went red almost instantly. "We dont have a back garden if you go out the gate at the back just follow the alley way until you reach the street again. okay un? I'll call you later." The rather flushed Uchiha nodded, he wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation but did as he was told. "Speak later then Sempai." The blonde grinned before shutting the door behind him.

Tobi followed his Sempai's instructions and found his way back to the street. He was confused but atleast he had more fun than staying at home. Thinking about home, he dreaded the thought of it. He still had Itachi's prized nail polish which he was sure the guy would want as soon as he stepped through the door and Sasuke was probably still angry after Tobi insulted his evil girlfriend earlier. But Tobi did these pranks all the time because he had nothing better to do. But now he had a good friend other than just Zetsu. And after outwitting Sasori earlier he doubted he would be able to keep the smile off his face. He started for home whistling happily.

"Oh look if it isn't Mr. popular." The raven haired teen looked around to be met by a pair of pink eyes looking back. "haha just fucking kidding ya baka." The jashinist said ruffling the rather scared Uchiha's hair. "Hmm? What the funny look for? Jeez I was just being friendly." Tobi laughed awkwardly and talked through gritted teeth. "Haha what are you doing here Hidan-san?"he said starting to walk again. Hidan smiled and walked next to him. "Well I'm just passing the area when I hear a certain someone mumbling to themselves. And I was heading toward yours anyway. I have to speak to Itachi about something leader told me." Tobi nodded and carried on walking. Hidan glanced to his side for a second with an evil grin. "By the way speaking of the leader, Sasori was at Pein's today and he was hardly singing you're fucking praises. Seems like you pissed him off bad time.. care to tell?" He said cheekishly.

Tobi sighed "Well... I kinda outwitted him before so.." He was cut off. "Hey hold up a sec buddy how the fuck did you outwit red head?" Tobi laughed. "Well he was saying how much he hated sempai and said he had no one else to hang out wih. So I pointed out the obvious that the only reason he had no one else was because he's to stuck up to say sorry to sempai ... and I think he got a little mad." The jashinist laughed aloud. "A little? Akasuna was practically spitting fire great job Uchiha!"

The raven haired teen agreed that it was funny but he was confuse. Wasn't Hidan supposed to be friends with the 'red-head'? "Um but hidan aren't you friends with Sasori?" The jashinist stopped laughing and focused his pink eyes back on the Uchiha. "What me and red head ..friends? No fucking way. The only reason i'm even a foot near him is because were both in akatsuki and i'm friends with blondie... speaking of that you and blondie have become friends pretty quickly?"

Tobi felt embarressed and scratched the back of his head. "Well I guess I've only been friends since the party but i mean I've known him since I joined akatsuki so its not been that quick.." The jashinist was looking over every sentence with a fine toothed comb for nything he could ask about. "Wait a sec what do you mean about the party. He ignored you when he came in and was kicked out ten minutes later. So how in Jashin's name did you become friends?"

Tobi saw the pink eyes staring at him blushed, he had only told Zetsu because they were friends and he kept to himself but he hadn't told anyone else. "Er w..well I felt bad for him after Sasuke kicked him out so I went after him to ask what happened. I walked hom with him and we talked alot after that.. I dont think he wanted to talk about it. But he gave me his number so when Zetsu couldn't come to the carnival I invited Sempai instead. And I visited his house today so I guess were friends right?"

Hidan was starting to get bored of Tobi's story and the constant 'sempai' was going to get on the jashinists nerves. "Yeah you definetely sound like buds." He said un-enthuasiastically "But anyway Tobi dont try and deny it i've been watching you since you joined and I know you hate Akasuna as much as I do and I know for sure that you like blondie."

Tobi's face went a deep shade of pink only seconds after the jashinist said his statement. "What? You cant just assume that I mean I..I... How would you even know for sure?" He stuttered to say it all. Hidan knew and he knew. ' I mean I do like him but not LIKE him' Hidan giggled like a girl for a second. "What you bloody kidding me? If the others paid any attention to you then they would have clicked too. I mean you can tell just from the way you stare at the guy." Tobi felt like he had been put on the spot. He couldn't lie to Hidan. He knew he wouldn't believe it. "So what if I do okay? I mean I do like him but I doubt he likes me or would even be interested. But atleast I have a reason to hate Sasori whats you're excuse?" Hidan wrapped an arm around the others neck and laughed. "I wouldn't worry you've got as much chance as anyone else. And as for Sasori I dont need a reason the guys a dick. And who says you're the only one who's interested?" He said crossing his arms and smirking. Tobi suddenly became very aware of their conversation. "What you like him too? But I thought you liked Kaku-" The Jashinist pushed him back away. "Hey stop making assumptions jerk." He laughed. "So guess you've got competition buddy good luck too you." He said with his usual masochistic grin back on. "Yeah whatever." Tobi said trying to shake off his worries and turned down the road to the mansion.

* * *

Hidan wasn't really sure at all. He had fancied the blonde, whom he first thought was a girl until he joined akatsuki two days later, when they were seven when they first met... properly. But he also really clicked with Kakuzu. But Hidan had thought about it. Either way it couldn't turn out that bad. Overall doing this would definetely piss off Sasori. And either he would make Tobi worried and he would go after Deidara and if they managed to hook up that would mean he had helped Kakuzu's plan to make them a couple meaning he stood a better chance at asking the guy out. Or he would get Deidara, Kakuzu wouldn't care and it wouldn't be the end of the world for Tobi, because in fairness he wasn't that bad looking and he was an uchiha so if he spent less time with Zetsu the girls would definetely have the courage to ask him. It was a win/win situation, the type Hidan liked because they were less complicated. Ofcourse he couldn't be 100% sure but it was the nearest thing his mind had come to a plan in a long time.

He pondered over these thoughts and followed Tobi into the Uchiha residence. Now he just had to deal with the wrath of Itachi and tell him the 'Leader's' strange news. 'Yeah this is gonna be loads of fun.'


	4. Konoha High

Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Tobi had been kicked out of the living room whilst Itachi and Hidan talked and had resorted to raiding the fridge instead. There was only a bank holiday before they had to go back to Konoha High and he had nothing to do. But what was more frustrating was that no one in Akatsuki would tell him anything, as if they didn't trust him. Even Zetsu said that it wouldn't interest him, which was an excuse. He just wanted them to let him in and stop treating him like an outcast, he just wanted to be trusted, to be something to the group.

He sat down and stared into his coke can as if it would hold some kind of answer. Of course it held no such thing and he went up to his room to mope instead.

This year was just going to be like last year, he just knew it. The others would go off in their groups and he would be left alone , with Zetsu or have to end up going with the Uzamaki Kid and his friends again. He hated school, he didn't belong to any group and his so called 'friends' only noticed him in class and no over time. And he knew Naruto and Gaara only asked him to go with them and their friends out of pity. He was just an outcast.

Hidan had finished filling in Itachi on the Leaders plans on dealing with Orochimaru an ex-member of Akatsuki and felt it was time to move on to the other subject. Problem was that Hidan didn't really feel he should be the one to say it and that the Leader should tell Itachi himself. But well, orders were orders. 'Stupid Leaders just afraid to tell him, himself so he has to go and send me instead of his bimbo or that grumpy red-head. Stupid pussies!' He cursed in his mind. "Well Itachi Now that, that's over and done with how about.." "You tell me what's really going on?" Itachi finished with a skeptical look. 'Jashin dammit this guys good.' He thought.

"Well where to begin?" He thought that exact thing and scratched the back of his head."How about with what he said?" Itachi said in the nearest thing his voice could get to sarcasm. "Well if you'd let me speak asshole!" Hidan and Itachi were actually good friends but they just seemed to wind each other up so easily and their arguements were quite frequent. But it didn't ruin it, it was just how they rolled in a way. They argued, got mad, moaned to their partners, then had a fun time moaning with each other about those partners together and made back up. Infact when they first met they were only six and were fighting over a swing and later became friends whilst beheading and mutilating tellytubbies and other various childrens toys the pair loathed.

Hidan got his mind back into gear and tryed to line up his thoughts into an actual spoken language, even if he couldn't help the odd profanity but his swearing was just a habit. "Well Pein said that earlier today that he had his god farther Jiraiya round. Ya know the guy that helps Yodaime look after that Uzamaki kid." Itachi nodded to show that he was following. "Well he told Pein about some of Naruto's problems at our school and well...." Hidan stopped until he saw a demanding pair of eyes glaring in his direction. "And well your brother appears to be one of them, him and his friends have been giving him a lot of trouble. And you know how Pein always defends those two."

Itachi stood up looking furious at Hidan. "Okay i've got it Hidan. You can leave now." He said you can leave with such a hissing tone the jashinist thought that his brain yelped. He leapt up and walked towards the living room door. "See ya Itachi." he got a nod and "Hn" in looked at a nearby clock on his way to the front door and knew his Mum was going to freak by the time he got back.

"You going already? You haven't even told me anything yet." The jashinist spun around to see Tobi a few steps away behind him. He wore an inquisitive expression on his face and was wearing black pajama's and was holding a massive bag of gummy bears, which he kept shovelling fist fulls of gummy bears from. ' Hmm I cant tell him about Sasuke and Pein said it best not to mention Orochimaru to him. Not that I can blame him, Oro is one guy he shouldn't get mixed up with.'

"Sorry Tobi I only have news specifically for that asshole Itachi." He said un-sincerely. He hated lying. He was the type to tell you what he thought right then and their and not care about the consequences. So he wasn't the type to lie and he felt awful whenever he did. Tobi looked unconvinced.. or unhappy, he didn't do sulking faces often so he was kind of hard to read. "Fine then see you at school Hidan." he finished shoving more gummy bears into his mouth. The pink eyed teen cringed for a second with a lack of things to say. "Sorry but you wouldn't care anyway Tobi" The jashinist felt hesitant to follow Tobi but atleast he knew he hadn't hurt the kid, he was merely sulking like a little child. When he got no response he turned back for the door remembering what time it was and the ogre waiting for him at home, he bet she wouldn't like the blood splatter on his shirt... which was from a pigeon 'Its that things fault. How dare it steal my chip!' was the main thought behind that incident.

"Goodbye!" He shouted over his shoulder seeing an absent minded wave in return from the sleepy Tobi before he rushed out the door and down to his house. Only tommorow was left before they went back to high school and he had done no homework 'And I dont plan to do any either!' He thought mentally kackling as he ran home, scarf whipping behind him as he ran.

Today was the day they went back to Konoha high. It was a well known school, but not for the right reasons. It had a bad reputation for violence, for that reason only a minority of people went there, mainly family's who had gone there before or towns people who didn't want to pay to get into a better school. The school consisted of groups, you had the so called 'popular' group mainly consisting of Sasuke and his lackies. Then you had the fangirls, that one didnt need explaining. You had the wannabe's who all somehow wanted to be in a group and yet hadn't realised they had made one. There were also the well as emo's and goths which were easy to find either smoking or sitting aroun in random hallways, but eventually they all start joinging other groups. One of the most annoying was the 'bitch group' as Hidan would call them, of stuck up prissy girls. You also had one or two loners. And lastly you had the school thugs which were commanded by Orochimaru and lastly you had Akatsuki.

Tobi was feeling rather down, because even if he was in Akatsuki now he still would end up being a loner as usual. Now the holiday was over he knew the group would loose interest in him. Like last year he would spend lessons with Zetsu and Pein but at break and lunch they would go off to there Akatsuki table and he would be left alone in one of the classrooms to eat alone and probably do his homework like always. And the only company would be if Naruto was hiding from Sai or Kakashi had lost his porn book again or as he would call it 'his class notes'. Not really much to look forward too. And what was worst none of them had EVER asked where he was or even cared to look. He wondered why they even wanted him in the group in the first place, not even the people at school had realised he was in the group, he was only known as Itachi or Sasuke's stupid cousin. Infact he was probably only in Akatsuki as an act of kindness from Itachi.

He had already changed into his uniform and was now in the kitchen throwing what was left of his toast too Sasuke's dog. Sasuke was still getting ready and had got dibs on Tobi's bike after he lost to him at darts the day before. Itachi meanwhile had already left a few seconds ago to meet with Kisame and Zetsu to walk with. He didn't feel up to the first day of school, as far as he was aware the first day back had barely any work to do, you just got used to your new groups and lessons and told your friends about what you did in the holiday and find out what they did. Unfortunately he had no such friends.

He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder and went to the door. He came out to see it was a lovely sunny day which gave him the lift to atleast smile. The wretched birds were still singing much to his anger as those very same birds woke him up ridiculously early this morning. He got to school early like he always did to avoid the crowds of happy people. Every new year they could have a new place to sit as a new bunch of students came and last years oldest had gone. But he always got the same seat every year. The seat at the back next to the window, he liked it because no one but him and occasionly Zetsu sat at the back and he could always stare out of the window when class started. As usual his desk and chair were waiting for him and the only other people in the classroom were the hyuuga kids Hinata and Neji who were always first in and always argueing. He had nothing better to do but stare out of his window and think. In thinking he thought of how he had never known any of the leaving years students names only some in his own year and the year below. In his class, well the ones he knew the name of anyway, were Zetsu and Pein. Naruto 'the noisy one' and his friends Sai 'the pervert' and Sasori's cousin Gaara 'the emo'. Not forgetting Sasuke and his girlfriend, the red head who wanted to be his girlfriend and the silver haired guy which he was convinced had the same dentist as Kisame. It was a lively class and ,with the latest teacher in the world Kakashi, fights and arguements were quite common.

Speaking of the devil most of them were entering throught the door as usual Sasuke had a girl hanging of each arm, Naruto was looking on in disgust, Sai was looking at.... Naruto's arse? And Gaara was trying to talk to Naruto through the back of Sai's head. As well as many new students entering. Pein took a seat behind Naruto with Zetsu and seemed to be watching him, they hadn't even said 'hi' to Tobi and he felt invisible and meaningless. He had wished to be in another class but now the holiday was over neither Hidan, Deidara or any of the others would notice or care where he was. Deidara and Hidan were in the same class with Kisame and Konan. Whilst Itachi, Kakuzu and Sasori were in another.

Ten minutes after the bell rang Kakashi Sensei showed up and started the lesson. Whilst he talked about what the class were to do that term he stared out of the window again un-interested and dreading the rest of the day.

Deidara was also in school bored out of his mind. Hidan was telling jokes to Kisame and Konan was talking to Nii Yugito about how great Pein was as usual. He was bored and angry and hearing Hidan's hysterical laugh over and over didn't help the situation at all. At the very same second he thought of ripping the Jashinist head off it had gone silent. With a rather dramatic flip of his bangs he looked to his left to be met by a questioning look. 'Damn I didn't just say what I was thinking did I?' he thought and instead sent a mirroring look back "What?" He said in a slightly rude fashion.

The pink eyed teen replied in a concerned tone "Well it's just you've been so quiet thats all. You haven't spoke once. Something on your mind?" Now Kisame had taken an interest he seemed to be leaning in as well making Deidara feel very insecure. He let his fringe flop back into its usual position. "Nothing just thinking about how crap today is going to be." It sounded kind of careless but recently he hadn't had much enthusiasm, not even for his art. "What do you fucking mean the first day we have no homeworks and barely any class work because were settling into our 'new routine' how's it gonna be crap for you?" He said surprised. In response the blonde merely sighed and put his arms folded on the desk and leant his head on them. "Well i'm dreading break and dinner because I know Sasori's gonna be there and trust me I dont want to see the guy never mind sit and eat next to him!" Hidan silently mouthed an 'oh' whilst Kisame decided to budge further into the conversation.

"Are you two are still angry at each other? What did you even fall out about in the first place?" Hidan turned from the blue toned teen and back at the blonde, his eyes asking the same questions. Deidara felt angry but talked calmly back even if he was hissing through his teeth. "No I refuse to tell any of you why but I can tell you I hate him now okay and a simple apology isn't going to make up for it okay!" He said with folded arms and spun around to face away from them. Hidan leant back in his with his arms behind his head and Kisame went back to sitting in his correct place instead of leaning. The Jashinist kackled. "You know you're gonna having to tell us at some point blondie." The blonde laughed back. "We'll see about that."

The bell rang and everyone continued talking seeing as how it was the first day. Jiriaya Sensei came in and adressed the class before sitting down and writting as usual. Thankfully Hidan lost interest in Dei and instead decided to annoy Konan and Yugito, leaving Kisame to facepalm on his behalf.

Break came fairly quickly much to Deidara's frustration. Hidan packed up his bag and looked in Deidara's direction. He seemed hesitant to leave. "Hey Dei ya coming?" He shouted over the only other person in the room who was infact the teacher, thankfully it didn't wake him up seeing as he had slept through half the lesson and the bell ringing. The person in question shook his head. "Sorry I dont want to sit on the same table today. I think I might go up to art instead." Half of Hidan's mind screamed at him to drag him there and sort the mess out now but the other half said that it would be better to leave him alone. He did as the second half commanded and walked toward the door with Deidara a couple of steps behind him. "Whatever blondie. See ya in Chemistry" With that the silver haired teen retreated towards the dinner hall leaving Deidara to go in the opposite direction alone.

The art room was empty except for Tayuya and a scared looking Hinata who seemed to be keeping as much space between her and Tayuya as possible. Not that you could blame her, Tayuya was one of Orochimaru's 'friends' and a cruel one at that. Regardless of the others he went to his desk and gathered together his stuff for the next lesson, he had Art then Chemistry so it seemed logical to get a head start on this lesson and do a good job rather than sit with the others and the red-head. He put the peice of paper infront of him and picked an animal like it said on the board. He thought for a while and decided to draw a dove. It seemed to calm him down and get his mind off things.

It was looking pretty good he thought he might get it done before the lesson and have nothing to do. At least his group was small so he had plenty of spaces to sit so he could be as far away from Sasori as he wanted. "Wow thats really good." he spun around and saw a set of pale eyes staring down at his sketch. He glared at her for being rude but felt like laughing when she got scared and backed away "Sorry I just noticed it. Besides you dont usually sit on this side of the room i'm sorry." She was a wreck and most of all her lot were always annoying. "Okay jeez calm down I dont bite. And if you must know i'm sitting here because I dont want to sit next to Sasori."

He turned back to his work and the other girl retreated back to her own. Then another voice came in "Haha I thought Akasuna was supposed to be you're partner in Akatsuki and yet you fall out. I guess Akatsuki really is dis-fuctional like Oro said!" The voice belonged to Tayuya who had barely brought her gaze from her work. 'What is this? Since when did everyone have to get into my conversations!' He felt angry that she had the nerve to say such a thing when her and Kimimaro were throttling each other whenever they got the chance. "It's none of your business Tayuya and were not dis-functional I get on fine with Hidan, Tobi and the others!" She smirked "Sure whatever." Just when he thought the conversation was over he heard a "Huh?" from over his shoulder.

"What now?" The blonde screamed resulting in the Hyuuga girl looked intimidated. "Is Tobi in Akatsuki? I've never heard that?" Deidara was about to reply but Tayuya beat him too it. "Yeah they let him join last term and no one even realised. Cant see why they wanted him though he's about as pointless as a white crayon." She laughed again. 'excuse me who do you think you are?!' He thought. "Yeah he joined last term." The girl who had both people watching her started to blush and twiddle with her fingers in embarressment. "Well it's just no one ever knew. He's always on his own in his form room through lunch and break." Tayuya at this point had lost interest and turned back away. The blonde though was listening to every word for reasons unknown to him. "Well now that you mention it he never did show up at the table. Which form is he in?" Hinata wondered why he asked but blurted the answer out anyway. "Kakashi Sensei's." He nodded in response and turned back to his work. "Well seeing as I dont want to go to our table at lunch I might just pay him a surprise visit." Hinata went back to her table and thought how she would have to tell Tenten about this. And Tayuya meanwhile was mentally confused about Deidara's last comment and instead laughed it off when the bell rang.

That lesson he did not speak or look at Sasori but was pretty sure Sasori was staring at him for most of the lesson and was relieved when next lesson came. Unfortunately for chemistry they had a dissection of a frog... and his lab partner was Hidan. So instead of dissecting it and extracting an intact heart, Hidan butchered it. When the lesson ended they were a laughing stock but he was happy they were laughing at Hidan not him and Hidan didn't really care and just said they were next, as per usual.

"Hey Deidara are you gonna come with us?" The jashist brought out a weak smile hoping he would come and sort out this mess. But he shook his head "Sorry Hidan i'm going somewhere else." was the response and the blonde slund his bag over his shoulder as he went through the door. Hidan scratched the back of his head "Well if you say so...But if you change you're mind you know where to go." He asked. "Okay Hidan Goodbye!" Deidara said in a sarcastic tone. They went opposite directions and Hidan felt like since last year he had distanced from Deidara, he knew that he had to solve his fight with Sasori even if they ouldn't be friends at least try to get them on a talking basis. Besides it was still the first day so things would probably get better as Deidara felt more lonely. And then it was up to him. He kept thinking about this and made his way to the hall when he thought again. ' Wait the art room is this way. Where was he going? Hmm i'll have to ask him last period.' Hidan continued to the hall distracted.

Tobi sat down next to the window as usual and stared out. He could see lots of people out on the grass eating together in the nice weather and wished he could as well. He got out his food and rested his head on his elbows which were placed flat on the table so that he could still see out of the window. Kakashi came in and grabbed his book before dashing off again leaving the door wide open. Tobi always wondered what was in that book but eventually decided he would probably rather not know. 'Well here we go again. Same old same old.' He thought glumly eyes fixated at the people enjoying themselves out the window.

"Guess who?" A pair of hands had clasped over his eyes and he almost yelped from surprise. His bottom lip started to shake when he recognised the voice. "Deidara sempai?" The hand were removed and the blonde moved infront of him and smiled. "Thats right." Tobi tried to hide his face as he felt heat flush to his cheeks. 'Why is Sempai here? How did he know where I was.. and why does he give a damn?' After seeing Tobi hide his face away and then give him a blank look the situation felt extremely awkward. "Aren't you happy to see me un?" Deidara asked after what seemed an eternity. Tobi's head immediately swung up and he waved his hands around. "N..No i'm glad you're here! ...I just dont understand why you're here?" Tobi said as quickly as his lungs would allow him, completely forgetting the fact that he was bright pink in the face. The blonde smiled after seeing how flushed he was. "Well were friends right and besides i'd rather spend my time here with you than having to sit at the same table as Sasori." Tobi was surprised at this response and his mind was like a motorway of thoughts at that moment in time, bursting with a hundred questions and thoughts. "You mean it?" He let out by accident and put his hands over his mouth after he said it as if he had swore. The blonde giggled at this. "Yeah I do!" The raven haired blushed even redder and giggled. "So why do you always stay in here on you're own every break and lunch in the first place?"

Tobi lowered his head remembering his conversation with Pein and Itachi. "I was told not to sit with you lot because I would show you all up.." Tobi looked up. "Who said that un?" Tobi was surprised that Deidara was even angry he himself used to say Tobi was a constant nuisance. He was hesitant to say for a moment before saying it. "Pein did..." The blonde folded his arms and put on a serious face. "Oh did he? Then the next time I see him i'll give him a piece of my mind." That was a bad idea Tobi would probably just get in more trouble.. or Deidara would. "No sempai you dont need to do that" He said jumping out his seat only for the blonde to be confused. "I mean, you'll just get us in trouble and besides you practically hated my company before aswell..."

When Deidara heard this he was shocked but, thinking back to last term, Tobi was completely right. He felt horrible. The worst thing was he knew exactly how being alone felt. So how exactly would he be able to make up for it? "Yeah i'm sorry Tobi I didn't know you and i'll do whatever it takes to make up for that believe me." Unlike the blonde had predicted the Uchiha simply smiled. "That's silly Sempai. You dont need to be sorry, you're the only true friend i've had and ever since we've been friends i've only been happy."

Deidara was stunned, Tobi wasn't even mad. Tobi saw the look on Deidara's face and felt his cheeks heating up again and looked at the ground and merely whispered so quiet that Deidara almost didn't catch it. "Besides Sempai you're one of the best things thats happened to me since I came here. So theirs no reason for you to apologize." Tobi smiled with slightly pink cheeks but the smile soon disappeared when he saw Deidara's expression. He couldn't tell whether he was sad or happy. He just smiled whilst his eyes twinkled. He saw his lips move and he lip read a simple 'Thankyou' which he understood.

Tobi watched as the blonde rustled through his bag before something hit Tobi in the face. "What the?!" He looked at the object in his hands. 'sweets?' Deidara was eating the same he was sitting infront of him and had his legs resting on the table. "Thanks Sempai." As he glanced in his direction, he recieved a skeptical look. "You know you dont have to call me sempai right un?" The Uchiha simply giggled. "Yeah, but I like it." The two smiled at each other before continuing to eat.

The two had been joking at the others expence for the past few minutes and as much as Deidara was enjoying the time more than he usually would at the Akatsuki's table he was getting bored of his surroundings and wanted a change of scene, just a walk nothing drastic. He took his feet from their resting place on the desk top and turned to Tobi who smiled instantly. "Hey wanna go for a walk?" He saw the other think for a few seconds before nodding. "Sure Sempai we can leave our stuff here."

They stepped out into the hall, the breeze was nice Deidara almost felt like stretching. "So sempai where we going?" Deidara put his hands behind his head as he walked down the hall. "Nowhere in particular I just wanted to get out that classroom for a while." He hadn't noticed until they had come out but he swore he could smell perfume or cologne but he pushed that thought aside. "So then, you gonna tell me why you're always on you're own. Didn't you hang out with anyone else, didn't anyone even ask?" Tobi should have felt awkward but somehow Deidara's presence always calmed him. "Well yeah some people asked but I just felt like i'd be intruding and they were all from younger years." This interested the blonde slightly. "Like who?" Tobi started to speak "Well there was Na-" thats when they heard the shouts. "Speak of the devil.." Deidara gave him an odd look. "That was Naruto wasn't it. He sounded in trouble. Should we go see?" Tobi nodded and the two started to run down the english corridor. 'Haha so much for the no running in the corridors rule!' Tobi thought to himself before talking back to Deidara. "Besides Sempai it cant hurt to look. But if we dont help him and he is in trouble and Pein finds out we were here then it would hurt." The two giggled slightly. "Too true Tobi."

They stopped at the corner and hung back near the wall. It was a strange sight indeed, one which neither would have imagined in their lifetime. What the pair were witnessing infront of them would shock most people but it was known that no one ever came into this corridor. As they had thought Naruto was there knees to his chest up against the wall, their was no doubt he had been the one shouting and screaming before, not that anyone was around to here, this became apparent when you saw his company. Sasuke was there standing over the other teen much to the protests to the silver haired teen, suigetsu, who was shadowing the Uchiha. "Thats enough Sasuke he's not some toy. Have a little self respect." Sasuke shot him a venomous look and hissed "Shut up Suigetsu, I didn't ask you to follow me like a stalker." He turned back to the younger teen and grinned as if he were his prey or something of that sort. He held out a hand. "so do we have a deal then dobe?" Naruto gave the hand a few centimeters from his face a look of complete disgust and spat at the raven haired teen wh grinned so eagerly at him. "Go to hell!" The welcoming hand smacked the side of the blonde's face with a tremendous force causing it to instantly flow red. The sound of the smack was enough to anger Deidara and he ran out to them with clenched fists. The Uchiha backed away with a smirk on his face as the spot where he was positioned before was filled by the blonde.

A large amount a sarcasm flowed into Sasuke's voice. "Oh I see the cavalary have come. But believe me i'm in no way terrified Uzamaki i'll catch you later." Deidara was almost at boiling point. Suigetsu soon saw this "I had nothing to do with this. Sasuke i'm leaving." And followed through with what he said a moment later. 'That Sasuke I swear i'll kick that guys arse.' Then before Deidara could do anything drastic Tobi stepped out and placed himself next to the blonde. Sasuke instantly panicked but kept his composure. "What are you doing here? Dont tell me you hang out with these queers?" Tobi didn't like the way Sasuke adressed his only true friends. He felt extremely angry. "Sasuke get out of here now and dont think I wont tell Itachi." He hissed whilst giving Sasuke looks that stabbed the air. Sasuke smirked at the threat "Whatever." He fled a second after.

Naruto had stood up now. He didn't look hurt but Deidara had to be sure, when they came he had looked scared to death. "You okay Naruto?" The spiky haired blonde tried to copy Sai's fake smile trick, failing miserably. "Oh that doesn't matter i'm just going back to the hall now." The nicer of the Uchiha's barred his way. "What did he do to make you shout?" He said in a caring manor like the one Deidara remebered from the night of the party. It was too obvious that Naruto didn't feel comfortable talking about it. "It's nothing. I'm going to find the others now... if thats okay?" They nodded in unison. "Okay but we'll go with you just to be safe.. I dont trust that Sasuke, un." Tobi watched as the blonde continued to talk, Pein knew the kid and was almost like a guardian to him but even though Deidara barely knew him, he was still being incredibly kind to him. He had always been thid wonderful, kind creature. That is what Tobi guessed was what made him so fascinated in the blonde. "Also as you probably guessed-" They were now starting to walk towards the canteen in the last 20 minutes of the break. "-were going to have to tell Pein and Itachi." It looked like Naruto was about to protest but he stopped when he saw Deidara's look and continued to stare at his feet.

"Naruto" Said two voices in unison. Tobi looked to see the usual emotionless eyes of both Gaara and Sai. The two seemed to suttley race each other to Naruto. And as swiftly as the two had found him the two whisked him away. Without even a good bye. "So what now?" Tobi didn't really care his day had already been quite interesting in comparison to usual days. "Hmm? We might as well go back. To be honest I dont want to be his stalker and would rather not go to the canteen. Besides theres what?... quater of an hour left." Tobi nodded. "Fair enough."

As they said they went back to the classroom. This continued for the rest of the week and the next. Tobi enjoyed this it was better than he could ever have hoped for, even if it was no where near the level of his dreams. Trouble was he knew it couldn't last, but he didn't want itto end and he knew that he was getting slowly more possessive but he couldn't help it, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt the blonde or take him away. Of that he was certain.

Meanwhile at the start of the second week everyone in akatsuki had started to catch on. They had no idea where Deidara kept going and were sure it wouldn't be resolved quickly. After a quick disscusion in maths between Itachi, Kisame, Konan and Pein they had come to the conclusion that they had come to the conclusion that they had to get Sasori and Deidara to talk so they could end this and get him back. And hopefully get Sasori and Deidara to be partners again. They knew he hadn't left Akatsuki as he had come to Pein the week before about 'Naruto's Problem'.

He addressed this to the table that Tuesday much to Sasori's anger but he did not collapse under the many stares and refused to tell them all why they fell out. But he had no choice in this either way it was' God's orders'. But he had wanted an excuse to see the brat even if it was under the watch of a silver haired idiot and his partner and probably that nosey pair Itachi and Kisame would follow as usual. Apparently Tayuya had told Hidan that Deidara had been hanging out in the english room at dinner. He still didn't like how she laughed after though and Zetsu's murmuring to himself a second later, even if it was usual he didn't usually try to whispher or hide it.

"Right then Red-head, Kakuzu lets go find blondie then and sort out this mess!" He said sitting up almost taking the table with him. As the they walked, followed by the dumb duo as Sasori had guessed they would, Sasori had the weirdest feeling of foreboding. He had a feeling something was going to go very wrong. He loathed the blonde but he didn't want to lose him for good. He guessed he would just have to wait and see. He just hoped that the blonde had been okay. Even if he did deserve it Sasori wouldn't want to hurt him for good. 'This better go well-' Sasori thought. He looked at Hidan who was in a heated arguement with Kakuzu '- and no one better interfere either!"

Hopefully will finish the other chapters faster. Sorry for the long wait. ^_^


	5. Together

Part 5

Yay I finally got to the fifth chapter =D (BTW this one does have a kiss so if you dont like yaoi DONT READ)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. (Even if I wish I did)

Today, like Tobi had requested, Deidara had brought in his sketch book which was filled with articulate drawings of brids, dragons and other animals with a few lanscapes but no people as he said he couldn't draw them. Tobi was amazed they were brilliant. He knew his wouldn't even come close if he was putting away the book now and Tobi sat next to him was in half playful, half sulky mood. "Aww Sempai they're really good." He moaned only getting a light laugh in return. "Tobi thats the sixth time you've said that, give it up."

The next second they heard voices outside in the hallway, they wouldn't have looked but they knew those voices all to well. The oh so obvious shouting was definetely Hidan, all swear words and quotes to jashin confirmed this theory. The low but loud voice could only be owned by their very own Kakuzu. The laughter was signiture to Kisame and if he was with them their was no doubt Itachi would be too. But the voice that had caught Deidara and Tobi's attention was the rather angry voice that could only belong to Akasuna, the fact that you could here it in the classroom meant he was in an extremely bad mood. Deidara gulped he didn't want to see any of them, It had taken long enough for him to cheer up again. This thought was shared by Tobi who bit his lip, he didn't want to see them, he didn't want anyone to interfere.

As guessed the door cracked open. A pair of pink eyes peered in and looked around. As soon as he saw Deidara in the far right corner he slammed the door open and leapt over. "Oh you are here blondie from the way Tayuya was giggling I thought it was a lie or a trap." He went over arms spread as if he wished to embrace the blonde. That moment he looked Deidara up and down seeing another figure just behind him, he craned his neck 'Tobi?' "Oh Tobi you're here too?" The uchiha nodded with glazed over eyes, making it hard for Hidan to know what he was thinking. 'Oh I see you like him and thought this was you're opporunity did ya? Or did he come to you?' He thought confused. It didn't add up why were they BOTH here and how?

Hidan turned back to Deidara who looked confused and yet angry at the same time, as if the Jashinist had invaded his personal space. "Whats with that face blondie it looks like someone fucking slapped you. Come on no need to give you're old buddy the evils i'm happy to see you." As Hidan finished his piece Kakuzu and Itachi entered the room. The blonde remained fixated on the silver haired teen. "Why are you here?" Hidan was about to answer when Sasori and Kisame walked into the room although Sasori was more forced through than actually walking. So rather than tell him he thought 'well they say actions speak louder than words...' and grabbed the red-head by his shoulders and pushed him in the blondes direction. As expected they spent the first few seconds staring each other down making the room fill with tension. Sasori was the first to speak even if he didn't sound enthusiastic about the whole dilemma. "I'm here to apologize brat! aren't you gonna say anything?" The blondes face relaxed a little but the frown was still clear on his features. "Seems a little late for that dont you think?" The red head merely laughed in his face half mockingly. "I was unaware you could think at all brat. But you'll just have to take the apology you're given i'll only say it once." Of course the blonde didn't share the others amuse ment and stood there looking expectently for his apology. For Tobi and the others it was cringingly painful to watch. A sigh came from the blonde. "I'm not convinced Sasori just get it over with."

As instructed the red-head stopped his giggling fit and looked straight at the other seriously. "Fine then" He sighed momentarily before he continued. "I'm sorry about what happened on the night of the party but it was mostly you're fault that you got chucked out. And as for the refusing to sit near me or look at me, I think its extremely childish." Hidan's face was dumb founded 'Thats not really an apology?' of course this thought was shared with the rest of the inhabitants in the room. Especially Tobi who felt that Sasori was mocking his friend. He could even feel his fist tightening. The blonde seemed angry but didn't shout. "Thats not much of an apology. And besides you humiliated me even if someone else chucked me out."

At this point Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame felt like they shouldn't be there. On the other hand there was Tobi who was resisting the urge not to shout out. Why wouldn't Diedara yell or shout at him? Why didn't he wipe that smirk of Sasori's face? Itachi could see Tobi's frustration swelling up and seemed more intrigued on his reaction than the other pair which everyone else was focusing on. This behaviour was not normal for Tobi making him wonder why he was acting in such a way in the first place. So many questions you could say Itachi's lust for knowledge was like Zetsu's lust for gossip, although the two are quite the opposite of each other.

Sasori kept smirking, he thought he knew the blonde better than anyone and he was always wrong. He would just have to admit his failure and everything could go back like before. As he was actually hoping, or rather, expecting an apology rather than actually giving one for he believed that he had not really done anything wrong in the first place. The brat was merely overreacting. "Why say such a thing none of this would have happened if you just learnt how to keep you're mouth shut!" He said with ease and slight amusement in his voice. Deidara stood in shock but he didn't shout he just glared at the red-head. This was more than Hidan had bargained for and felt like they should leave immediately before they made it worse. Unfortunately before he could grab Sasori and leave, he made it worse. "Besides the only reason you're in Akatsuki is because I pittied you after I hit you but to be honest I never even cared. Besides who would want to be friends with a gay little bitch like you?" He smirked at the face now painted on the blondes features. He was about to laugh until something he had counted for happened.

He felt a presence come up next to him quickly but before he could do anything a tremendous force smacked into his left cheek sending him crashing into some desks and chairs. His cheek felt numb and he had a feeling it would instantly bruise. He was half filled with shock and half fuming anger. He glared up at the scene before him and was overwhelmed with shock. Everyone in the room had wide eyes and mouths hung open. It was pure silence, no one could beleive what had just happened and no one dared speak even if they were to overwhelmed to anyway. Sasori looked up at who the offending fist had belonged to and saw Tobi stood where he had a few moments ago fuming with anger. He had never seen such darkness in the Uchihas face before, this of course was also noticed by the others including the blonde who couldn't quite beleive what he was seeing. Sasori felt like going up and hitting him back but the punch and where he had landed felt otherwise, he could only watch on. "You..." Everyone turned back to Tobi who's face had gone extremely dark now. "..Dont you dare ever say that to my Sempai again or i'll make sure you regret it!"

Sasori got up and continued glaring at this new side of Tobi as he walked back to the door. ' Hmm where did that come from? Why's he protecting that brat? Heck when did he get that strong anyway? This complicates things...' He turned before he left and faced the Uchiha and the blonde again and smiled as much as his puffed up cheek would allow. "Well If thats how you wanna play then fine Tobi but dont think I wont make you pay for this later. Oh and Deidara you aren't my partner in Akatsuki anymore seeing as how things turned out here. Heck why not be partners with Tobi he seems very protective over you anyway. Besides you're gonna need someone to fight your battles for you seeing as you are such a wimp." He walked out pleased with himself and gave a limp wave now that the desks had left him partially bruised all over. "Have a nice day." And with that he faded from sight.

No one said a word nut after an awkward silence Kisame and Itachi's eyes met, they exchanged the same look before nodding in unison and leaving with Itachi giving Tobi a nod on the way out, unnoticed by the others. As they did Deidara slammed his fists as hard as he could on the nearest desk causing everyone remaining in the room to jump. "That..that bastard!" Was all the blonde could say through his gritted teeth. "Sempai..." Tobi was worried. Had he made things worse? No, he was sure Sasori deserved it. So why did he feel like he had been stepped on. Hidan didn't like the situation and knew the others were probably with Pein by now. Deidara just had to cool off. "Hey listen Dei-" He began but it seemed his attempt was pointless as the blonde cut him short. "Just get out Hidan, Kakuzu!"

They did as instructed and left side by side. Leaving Tobi alone in the room with the agitated blonde. He turned in the blondes direction but did not look at his face. "Thankyou Tobi." He said in little more than a whisper. "You can leave now." He turned away again and resumed to his previous state of thinking.

Tobi looked reluctantly at the door and walked over to the door where it stood a jar. He grabbed onto the handle and then looked back at the blonde. Deidara was obviously sad but held an emotionless expression staring into nothing in particular. He instead pushed the door behind him until he heard a reasuring click as it closed. "No sempai i'm not going to leave you on your own. Besides I need to talk to you." He finished with a weak smile that seemed more kind than genuine.

Deidara looked at Tobi and he knew he couldn't stay mad at him but he didn't want anyone to see his weak side. "Tobi I have nothing to say to you right now just leave!" But much to his despair the teen did not move. The raven haired Uchiha took a step away from the door. " Come on Sempai. I'm not gonna leave you in a state like this. Plus there must be something you would like to say to me.. ask me anything." He smiled in a more beleivable way than before but he soon lost it when he saw the blondes expression.

Tobi stepped forward until he was only a few inches away from the blonde. This time when he turned around to face the Uchiha, he could see his turquoise eyes glistening. Was he going to cry? No he wouldn't even if he wanted to Deidara was stronger than that. The blonde seemed to force back that impulse and looked him straight in the face almost angrily. "Okay then i've got a question for you." Tobi nodded. "Why are you always so good to me?"

Tobi was shocked and giggled. "Thats silly Sempai, its because were friends of course." The blonde shook his head. "Thats not what I meant!" He seemed to be getting angry again, and it was bad enough last time. "I was a complete bastard to you before now. How can you act as if that never happened." Tobi crossed his arms and smiled a little. "You weren't a bastard sempai there's no need to say that. I mean sure when you kept ignoring me but I got over it. And besides sempai since we became friends you've been really good to me and you're one of the best friends i've ever had... no the only best friend i've actually had." He smiled a little embarressed but he thought he should say it with the current situation. Deidara looked at him and felt a smile creep over his face and quickly looked back at his feet. "Thanks Tobi you really are one of the nicest people i've ever met and i'm glad i met you but~. But I think you deserve better friends than me, un."

The Uchiha in question didn't know what to make of this. The blonde obviously didn't know he really had no one else he could trust other than Deidara. 'Damn you Sasori! Look at what you did to him. He's lost his smile..again.' The raven haired teen edged his bets and walked closer again. "Deidara I have no better friends than you stop acting like this. You're just letting that idiot get to you." The blondes hands untightened so they were no longer fists. "Even so he's right every friend I have I end up hurting, un." That minute he felt a pair of arms wrap round his neck. "Dont worry Sempai i'm willing to take that chance." He only realised after that Tobi was hugging him. 'Oops perhaps that was a bad idea.' he let go quickly and stepped back with a nervous giggle.

As he expected he looked shock at it but maybe less shocked than he thought. Deidara smiled much to Tobi's releif. 'Thank god I thought he was going to hit me. But his smiles back. Good' Of course he smiled back in his normal goofy fashion. This made the blonde laugh. "Hmm you're just too loyal baka you know that?" Tobi continued to smiled. "Yeah but I dont care I enjoy it haha." Deidara stepped past Tobi and picked up his back pack and through Tobi's to it's owner. "Guess i've got nothing to worry about then?" Tobi caught his bag. "Hmm? What ya mean sempai?" Deidara walked over to him. "I'm gonna take Sasori's advice. Well thats if you want to be my partner in akatsuki, un?" Tobi's face lit up like a puppy with a toy. "You mean it? Of course I would!" Deidara laughed at Tobi's over-enthusiasm. "Come on then we'll go pay Pein a little visit. I dont need to worry about dan- I mean Sasori, anymore." Tobi slumped on a desk nearby. "Aw Sempai do we have to see Pein it'll ruin my good mood." He said with a sulking pout.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Why you in such a good mood then?" Tobi rocked on the desk he was perched on. "Cus I got to punch Sasori in the face. I've always wanted to do that!" 'And I got to hug you hehe!' He thought straight after but didn't dare say it aloud. His sempai laughed before looking out the window and his voice became more thoughtful and dull toned. "Yeah but i'd rather get this mess out the way as soon as possible. But hey no worries I have one person I can still rely on, right?" He beamed at Tobi and he nodded in return. "Right!"

Tobi watched as Deidara put the chairs that Sasori had previously crashed into back up, missing the hints that the blonde wanted to help. But Tobi was having a conflict in his mind and wasn't paying full attention. 'It feels so right, but no I cant. I guess it would'nt cause any harm, wait who am I kidding thats pretty much a death wish.' At this moment Tobi almost felt like he was getting as bad as Zetsu with his bipolar personalities. He stared at the blonde again as he stood up focusing on his hair, it looked so nice in the light. And those lips why did they have to be so tempting. 'Wait what am I thinking. Grr get out of my head.'

Deidara got up and looked at the idiot and was rather amused as well as being slightly confused. Tobi was smacking his own head and shaking it as he muttered a few things now and again. It was rather amusing to watch. When he realised he was being watched he stopped and stared back horrified before blushing. "What the hell baka?" Deidara said between laughs. Tobi, who's face was almost completely beat red by now stood back up and laughed in his normal nervous way. "Um nothing Sempai." The blonde turned around, laughs disappearing. "Okay but dont do it again. Any way come on, we'll go find the others now." Tobi wanted to finish his mental arguement before they could go visit Pein and came up on a verdict. 'we'll i guess it's now or never while I still have nothing to lose. Try later and he might forgive Sasori..'

Tobi dropped his bag and walked up behind Deidara before he noticed. "Sempai..." The blonde jumped a little when he realised a presence behind him. "Yeah what is it?" Tobi pushed away his millions of thought away. "Im sorry..." Deidara turned around. "For what?" But before he could look the Uchiha properly in the face a pair of lips crashed against his own. He almost jumped away immediately at the sudden contact but a pair of arms wrapped around his back. He wasn't angry in fact he couldn't put his finger on it. This was Tobi, TOBI for crying out loud! So why did it feel so... right? His hand which he had previously raised to hit the other became limp and fell back down to his sides. He couldn't do anything, he just let him.

Tobi saw the fist drop out of his view and the blondes wide eyes close and felt releived, but he didn't want to push it and broke the kiss then and there and stepped back quickly. Deidara just simply stared back at him in shock. Tobi didn't regret it but he had a feeling he was in for it now. 'Stupid! What was I thinking!" He bit his lip. "Im really sorry Sempai I dont know what came over me I~" That moment he was cut off and gulped. "Baka just.. just shut up!" He saw a hand raise up and head towards his face. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead he felt the hand grab the back of his neck and pull him down. Next second and their faces had met again. Even with his head being pulled down the blonde was still on his tip toes. Tobi wasn't sure why, but he didn't care he wrapped his arms around the other and just accepted it. The blondes lips parted and they stood their tongues searching each others mouths. He just couldn't help but smile. He'd won.

Meanwhile Sasori had returned to the table refusing to talk to Pein. Unfortunately Hidan was doing all the explaining much to Sasori's anger, his patience was already wearing thin with Hidan and he was even mad at himself now. He was meant to apologize and had made it worse, was he really this bad? He knew his anger and arrogance got the better of him but he hadn't intended to do anything that bad. The others were probably going to ask questions about that night and he hoped that the blonde would keep his mouth shut like before. But what was worst was that he'd been beaten y Tobi of all people. The usually annoying, childish and weak Tobi had punched him. How long had he been with Deidara and why? Had Deidara told him anything? This complicated things drastically and he didn't like it. He hated to be kept waiting but f he did anything now he would just make things worse with Deidara or bring out Tobi's dark side again. He never meant to hurt Deidara. At first he thought he would simply come running back as always but now Tobi had come into the act things had changed. He didn't want to risk it, he had to talk to Deidara as soon as posssible but he had to make sure he had calmed down first.. And it might help if Tobi wasn't around aswell...

"Yeah it's the complete fucking truth! Red head was literally knocked to the groung by Itachi's crazy cousin! I mean bloody hell he was more pissed than Kakuzu if you steal money from him. I mean seriously is he that bigger friends with blondy?" Hidan shouted at Pein and Konan who obediently sat on his lap. A bit more loudly then they may have liked but they were in the furthest corner so there was no worry about anyone nearby hearing him, but the ever drakening bruise on Sasori's left eye and cheek would definetely not go unnoticed if anyone saw it.

Pein sat up, Konan understood and shifted so she was sitting to his right rather than on his looked from hidan to the bruised Sasori and then to Kakuzu, Kisam and the other Uchiha which confirmed what Hidan said. he didn't think Tobi was capable of such a thing but he clearly had. This meant he didn't know alot. He really hated not knowing what anyone else knew and he hated secrets.

He cleared his throat. "Okay I understand. We shall tell no one what happened and I mean NO ONE as a definate! Seeing as Sasori refuses to tell us anything I will try and ask Deidara about this and why they fell out. If you both refuse I will see what I can get out of Zetsu. As far as Tobi's concerned, I am angry at him.. but I guess he has shown he's strong enough as an Akatsuki should be so I can just about let him half of the hook. Overall we keep this all between us no family members knowing this and definetely no one from school besides Orochimaru is the last person we want to know." He finished in his monotone voice. Once he concluded everyone sat on their asigned seats. Konan looked at Pein with her usual sense of knowing exactly when Pein would speak before he even opened his mouth. He then started again like expected.

"Oh and Sasori if Deidara does chose to change partners would you be happy for me to let him?" Konan already knew he would let him anyway but it seemed like Pein was simply trying to get the red head to speak. Sasori acknowledged what the leader said and thought for a second, He didn't like the thought of Deidara being partnered with someone else but it would just look weird if he said no.

Hidan pouted he didn't get what they were on about and no one would talk to him not even Kakuzu after a dozen elbows in the ribs. He just grunted and continued watching the leader and Sasori. "Wait! Who would Deidara be partnered with instead anyway?" He screached. This time his elbowing was returned with twice the force from his own partner causing him to squeak and rub his arm. Kakuzu glared at him and talked through gritted teeth. "Tobi you idiot remember." Hidan felt dumb, he had already known that, he pouted again and crossed his arms, nose in the air and faced away from his partner even though Kisame on the other side gave him a funny look.

Sasori paid no attention to the babbling idiot and finally returned the leaders gaze. "Yes go ahead." Pein nodded and the tension seemed to seep away. The table felt awkward and the group then started to talk about how to handle the situation. Like people sitting next to Deidara and Tobi in the last two lessons and whether or not to ask yet. Also where they might find Zetsu after school. Sasori half listened he had no interest in Zetsu. No he had someone else he needed to find after school.

Tobi and Deidara parted and simply stared at each other for a few moments before Tobi broke the silence. "So what exactly does this mean, you're not angry at me right?" The blonde smiled and removed his hands from around the others neck so he could stand normally rather then tiptoeing "If I had been I would have hit you when I had the chance dummy, I guess you just surprised me?" Tobi scratched the back of his head. "You saying you like me?" The blonde didn't like the amount of questions but he answered obediently anyway. "Yes of course I like you, perhaps not in that way but it seems you might be changing that?" Tobi smiled was he really admitting to that? He definetely would if he said something like that. "Say sempai would you umm.." Deidara looked at him "Yes?" Tobi stammered a little. "You know go um." Deidara face palmed. "Out with you is that what you're trying to say?" Tobi scratched his chin and blushed. "That obvious? Deidara nodded. "Well would you?"

The blonde looked thoughtful for a second, this seemed way more simple than he expected. "Well ofcourse but you know we have to keep it a secret right?" Tobi nodded "Ofcourse I wont even tell Zetsu." Deidara smiled "Thats it then." Tobi smiled back at the blonde although he thought this was all to good to be true. But he wasn't dreaming he could feel everything, it was all real. He swiveled the blonde back around and whispered in his ear causing him to shiver "Guess you wont mind then.." He put their lips together again. He was pushing it but he didn't care.

The blonde smiled and stepped back. "That can wait we should go see Pein okay?" Tobi nodded not even Pein could ruin this good mood. They both picked up their bags and headed out the door into the empty hallway towards the hall.

Hidan was bored no one was doing anyting exciting, then again he had seen Akasuna get punched but that wasn't enough he wanted to see more but maybe its like Kisame said, he'd had enough fun for one day, but he still didn't think this was fun enough, and he was slightly worried about blondey. Come to think of it had Tobi been serious that night, Had he already made his move? It would explain the punch, this did make things more interesting... but Hidan preffered to have fun rather than think it. Besides thinking about it wasn't his strong point.

The others were in a heated conversation when he noticed alot of the girls had started whispering rather than chatting while the boys in the hall didn't change. He looked around to find the cause when a smirk slapped its way across his features. 'Perfect.' He saw the girls were obviously chatting about the fact that Deidara and Tobi had walked in, together, which was weird enough but also Tobi NEVER came to the hall, but on top of that they didn't care or didn't seem to see what was so different about the situation.

'This could be interesting' He elbowed Kakuzu who instantly made fists with his hands but seeing what Hidan was reffering to he stopped and stared. The others did aswell. Pein could see it was just like the others said, they really were friends after all.

The two stopped before the table , the table Tobi hadn't actually seen before, and waited obediently keeping eye contact on Pein and Konan only and avoiding the others stares, including the other tables only meters away who were starting to take interest. Pein knew it was to soon to expect them to talk about earlier, or anything else besides, and would only listen to what they came there to say. He and Konan already knew what was coming though and so did the others.

"Yes?" Pein said in his usual monotone voice, staring any onlookers that did not belong to their table to stare else where. Tobi instead looked at the blonde or as he now thought to be 'his' blonde. Deidara felt the intense stares wear off him and spoke. "I wish to switch partners with Sasori to Tobi. Is that okay with you Leader-sama?"

ZOMG cliffy... nah not really. Anyway hope you liked this chapter, even if it is a little shorter.

Any reviews would be brilliant thanks :D

~Thenes


	6. Change in Plans

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

"Yes?" Pein said in his usual monotone voice, staring any onlookers that did not belong to their table to stare else where. Tobi instead looked at the blonde or as he now thought to be 'his' blonde. Deidara felt the intense stares wear off him and spoke. "I wish to switch partners with Sasori to Tobi. Is that okay with you Leader-sama?"

Pein sighed he had planned on saying yes from the start but seeing the expression on Sasori's face now was making him wonder. He also noyiced the fascination from the other students, they had either heard and were being nosey or from the groups expressions they had become interested. Either way he had to wrap this up so he could get some fresh air and think more on the situation. He stood up trying to make it not look threatning. As usual Konan read his movements and did the exact same a second later.

"Listen Deidara..." Pein began in his usual emotionless, monotone voice. " to be perfectly honest I dont care. Its your decision. If this is what you really want then go ahead." Tobi and Deidara exchanged looks, Pein usually always wanted to make the decisions and stay in control. He usually wasn't this easy, or to put it bluntly lazy. Saying he was being uncaring though would be right either way it was only his obssessive controlling and God complex that actually made him appear to care for Akatsuki. Though it still wasn't clear if he cared for the members individually. Or atleast some. Well he obviously cared for Konan anyway, even a blind person couldn't miss that even if they barely talked... ever. Pein got impatient he didn't like being the center of attention.

"Well! Is it what you want?" Tobi jumped at his new emotional, or more accurately agressive tone. Whilst Deidara stayed completely composed "Ofcourse I wouldn't have come and said it otherwise." He said lightly, even if his gaze could pierce lead at this point in time. Pein smirked at Sasori's obvious pout when the blonde said it, he could tell he was probably hating being ignored as well as being jealous. "Fine thats it then." After Pein said this he felt that he could leave and left walking between the startled pair closely followed by Konan.

Deidara and Tobi turned to each other for a minute and were about to talk when Hidan cut them to the chase. "Umm hello! What the fuck just happened damnit?" The pair both gave him a uncaring look. As much as hidan had seemed to be confused it was clear by the look painted on his face that he was enjoying himself. Deidara turned to face away and talked in alow tone noticing the other people watching. "Shut up Hidan you know exactly whats happened." Hidan raised an eyebrow at how quick the blonde had talked back at him. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head. "Jeez aren't we touchy today blondie." He said with his usual lace of sarcasm.

Sasori had remained quiet until now but he was sick of being ignored and was becoming impatient with the blonde and how he was purposefully avoiding his gaze. And everyone knew how he hated to be kept waiting. And he couldn't stand Hidan for much longer either. The silver haired jashinist himself had now stood up and made his way over to the two and seemed to be inspecting the two from head to foot. "Sooo when did you to get so chumy you wanted to be partners have I missed something. Haha or is it a secret you freaky kids are keeping from us." He winked. Deidara faced palmed in his mind and started trying to think up a good excuse to rid himself of the jashinist's annoying presence. Tobi on the other hand was starting to feel uncomfortable with the whole situation. Sasori had been glaring at him for the last few minutes with a dark look in his eyes. He had never really hated the red head even if he was a little jealous or angry at him. But he was mainly scared of the other teen but it barely mattered anymore he had got one over on him now.

He flinched when an elbow met his shoulder but it was only Hidan. Not that Tobi liked being a leaning post but he knew Hidan was waiting to say something. He beamed cheerfully facing Hidan but making sure Sasori was in view of it aswell. "What is it Hidan?" Hidan put a hand up to whisper to the uchiha, on purpose, as it obviously annoyed Kakuzu and Sasori. "Hmph see you made your move then. Red head looks about ready to stab you over there so I wont keep you." He gave the raven haired teen an enthusiastic slap to the back and sat back down, or jumped to be more specific.

Tobi grabbed Deidara's wrist making the blonde flinch and turn to him. "Hmm?" Hidan noticed the angry look on Sasori's face he even felt kind of sorry for him but the guy was to arrogant and proud to except help or sympathy so he felt the feeling was wasted on him. But saying that, Hidan still felt it would be worth it to speak with the red headed mess in next lesson anyway. Tobi winked slightly out of view. "Come on lets go we only seem to be bothering the group Sempai." He said giving him a tug in the right dirrection. Th blonde blinked unaware of his current situation. "Umm alright if you say so un." He said as Tobi's grip loosened and they headed for the exit just passing the nearest table where eagle eyes stared on at them, as they full well knew.

"So you're going to leave without even talking to me." He said with eyes still glazed over with anger. Saying it plainly audible for the evesdroppers in the hall. Not really caring whether they heard or not. Deidara twirled round to face the redhead who was now pacing towards him. He gulped, he didn't actually think he would react... or care. "Hmm didn't think you'd care." He replied dryly. ' Come on spit it out what have you got to say? Hah probably doesn't want a punch in public.' Tobi thought to himself whilst his eyes stayed fixed on his rival.

"I dont but I think I deserve an explanation but i've lost interest. To be honest i'm surprised you even had the guts to show your face round here." Deidara's hand quickly grabbed Tobi's as he could see a fist forming and spun him around "Come on Tobi lets just 's obvious were not wanted." He said whilst brushing his bangs back to the correct side of his face. The fact was Tobi wouldn't have hit him, atleast not in public, besides he probably already got the message. "Yeah lets go Sempai." He replied before inadvertently ended up pulling the blonde away at a fair pace rather than himself being pulled away. They left leaving only more whispering in their wake. Sasori sighed "Well that was a total waste of effort. Now he's ignoring me on purpose and angry with me, just perfect!" He said sarcastically before plopping himself back down infront of a rather angry looking Hidan who, rather than eating, had reverted to ripping his food into peices. There was a long pause and Sasori caught a glimpse of Itachi and Kisame exchanging looks and knew that one of the four on the table had to say something at some point. So he prepared himself for any question they might have.

"What the fuck were you thinking you asshole! You used to be best friends and now your intent on making him misserable, dont tell me this is because of Tobi because thats not fair on either of them!" Hidan shouted just loud enough that only a close vacinity around the table could hear. 'Every question except for that.' Sasori thought. He looked up and Hidan was plainly aware that he had hit a nerve in the red head and rather than get scared he felt slightly proud of himself. "Listen Hidan what I do is my Business okay? And as for that stupid Uchiha I had not even mentioned him nor does he have anything to do with this. And lastly, why should I give a crap if that bimbo wants to hang out with Tobi. After all he is just a witless retard who had no firends to begin with an-" He was cut off as a hand grabbed his collar and lifted him away from his seat until he was stood on tiptoes looking into two extremely angry onyx eyes. He gulped.

The rest of the hall were not aware of what was going on. Fortunately they had lost interest after Tobi and Deidara had left. So the other members tried not to draw any attention. Kisame put out an hand but swiftly pulled it back seeing how futile it would be to try and restrain an angry Uchiha, besides after seeing Tobi lose it you would be cautious with the scarier one. "Itachi san..." was all he could muster up to say but it was pointless. Hidan and Kakuzu had jumped back as the table was currently pushing their chairs into the wall, meaning they were practically pinned in their current position. Sasori was also quite helpless at this point as his feet could barely touch the ground. "You should be very careful what you say Akasuna." He said in his normal emotionless tone but it had more of a hiss to it than was normal. "I may not be to fond of my cousin either but if I ever here you say such things about him again, in my presence or behind my back, I will make ssure that you regret it." He growled. "Understood?" he queried now his voice started returning to normal. Sasori nodded knowing witty comments would be dangerous in this situation.

Itachi put a twisted smirk on before plopping Sasori back into place and moving to his old space next to Kisame letting the table fall back down so Hidan and Kakuzu could breathe properly again. "Good." Itachi said whilst Hidan coughed and spluttered opposite him. "Geez everyones so touchy today." Hidan said looking like an injured puppy from his expresion before gazing at the door dreamily. "Hmm I wonder where the emo king and his girlfriend went off too?" Kakuzu shook his head "It wouldn't matter either way somethings you're better off not knowing." Hidan pouted for a second seeing everyone eating their lunch like nothing had happened wasn't fun at all, he hadn't done any pranks or had a proper laugh at the other's expence since Deidara had left, besides he was the fun one everyone else was boring, emo or serious all the time. "Whatever!" he said before putting crossing his arms on the table to bury his head in. 'I need to do something before I die of boredom. But what?"

Meanwhile Tobi and Deidara had found it easy to get away from the hall with minimal effort and headed for the feild, which was closer, and found the best patch of shade possible just out of sight as a nearby group of lads playing football on the same feild. Tobi collapsed with a sigh under the shade of the trees. "Jeez that guy just doesn't quit does he, sempai?" there was a long pause before Tobi sat up and looked at the blonde. He seemed to be deep in thought staring mindlessly at the feild whilst leaning on the tree trunk. "Sempai?" He tried again and the blonde finally looked towards the other and tilted his head "Hmm? What is it?" Tobi folded his arms and pouted a little, he obviously hadn't been listening. "You have something on you're mind?" He enquired at the other. The ocean eyes turned to him, the blonde hesitated for a second before going and sitting down next to the other. "Yeah something like that." He flipped his bangs out of his face and sat back with his arms folded behind his head. "What bout you? I'm guessing you must have things on you're mind too right, un?" He said whilst closing his eyes.

Tobi thought for a moment. "I guess I would like to now why you two are fighting but I know you dont wanna talk about it, so i'll leave it." Was his answer as Deidara could hear to his right whilst he day dreamed under his lidded eyes. "It's okay I might tell you when this is all blown over, though... I doubt I will tell the others. And i'm certain Sasori wont." Tobi's focus on the sky shifted to his sempai who almost looked asleep at this point but was most obviously not. 'Aww he looks kinda cute like that. But he'd hit me if I said that.' He felt that it was safe to smile whilst the blonde couldn't see, it helped him resist the urge to giggle like a little girl anyway. "Aw Sempai you'll tell me and no one else about your little secret, I feel honoured." He giggled rolling over onto his stomach and beaming at the blonde. Deidara laughed "Yeah well you should be." He answered with an amused tone, still with closed eyes.

"Well I guess I can wait patiently then before you tell me." Tobi said happily. Deidara suddenly felt a shadow come over him, he opened his eyes to see Tobi's beaming face looking back. "Huh?" Deidara was very aware that he couldn't move but, as much as he hated feeling weak, this was somehow different he just didn't get it. "But, i've been waiting patiently since we were in the english room and I dont think I can keep it pent up any longer." He smiled again. He saw Deidara's face look slightly confused. He put his mouth near Deidara's ear and whispered making the blonde shiver. "Sempai would you get angry if I kissed you again?" He asked cautiously, besides he had already had enough grief for one day. 'Well thats a strange question I mean i'm not really sure.' Deidara thought to himself, this day had left him completely confused. "No I wouldn't mind that." He said quietly hoping he might not hear whilst going beat red in the face.

Tobi smiled he heared exactly what he said. 'Geez Sempai if you're gonna keep getting all embarrassed I wont be able to resist.' He thought not being able to keep his thoughts under control. Only a few seconds passed before he pushed their lips together again, but this time it felt different, softer perhaps. They had practically explored every single part of each others mouths. It tasted so sweet to Deidara he thought it was probably down to the amount of sweets Tobi ate on a daily basis. They parted panting and gasping for air Tobi was still smiling. "No regrets Sempai?" He said between gasps as their breathing reverted to normal. Deidara didn't even have to think about the answer. "No. Not at all, un."

Tobi rolled away so he was lying a few centimeters to the right of him. 'I just hope I dont wake up and this turns out to be a dream.' He thought. A second later and the thought fizzled away and he realised they had been staring at each other for over a minute now. He was about to say something when the two of them heard the sound of two people arguing, they looked towards the bushes at exactly the same time. It wasn't just Tobi's imagination. They both sat up just as a pale head poked round the tree they were shaded under. It was Sai but that still left the question of why he was there in the first place. He walked round followed by Gaara who Deidara knew as Sasori's cousin, thankfully unlike his cousin Gaara was a lot less arrogant.

"Oh here you two are... together again I see?" He said finishing with his signiture smile. "What do you want?...I see you two are together again too?" Deidara said thinking 'Whats he thinking? Hypocrite.." Sai opened his mouth to answer but was abruptly interupted by Gaara's ghostly voice. "I came looking for Naruto as for him he followed anyway." Sai put his hand on his hip. "Excuse me but I remember it being me who raised up that fact and went looking for him, you are the one that followed." Gaara shook his head. "No I clearly remember saing I was going to find him first." Sai was about to talk again but Gaara cut him off. "So anyway have you seen Naruto by any chance." Sai grumply nodded his pale head in agreement.

Tobi and Deidara exchanged looks. 'Geez whats wrong with these guys their acting like children.' Deidara's thoughts were similar. "Can't say I have sorry hmm." Deidara said plopping his head back onto his back pack and continuing to stare blankly at the sky as if to say the conversation was over subliminaly. The Uchiha next to him gave the two a wave as they ran off. "Sorry we'll tell you if we see him!" He shouted as they dissapeared back into the school building. Tobi lay back down too. "Hey sempai you dont think Sasuke's got him again?" Deidara stayed silent for a second or two for the question to process before answering "Most likely but who can say either way? He might have just run off or be with someone else. I mean come on anyone would run away from Sai and Gaara!" He said gesturing and waving his hand towards the sky for empthasis and laughing at the end. He looked over after the breif giggle and saw Tobi look somewhat spaced out, he looked almost sad. "Sempai." Deidara was already looking in the Uchiha's direction and had his full attention but the best he could come out with was "Hmm?" Tobi looked back a him. "I know you said I always used to annoy you too. You wont run away from me will you?" Deidara thought it was a stupid question. would he really be here if that were the case? "Of course not Tobi what brought that up?" Tobi smiled goofily and scratched the back of his head. "Just thinking out loud." He spaced out again but this time looking at Deidara rather than the clouds. "It's just... i've never felt this real happiness in a long time, it's all just been an act to keep my spirits up or to get noticed up 'till now. I dont want this to end ever." Deidara laughed. "Well it's not going to okay! So stop moping and enjoy it while you have the time." Tobi smiled, he'd been doing that alot recently. And they both continued cloud watching.

Naruto himself was wondering where Gaara and Sai had gotten too. He was in a dillema, he had started a fight with some lads from the year above who had decided to take the mick out of his facial markings. The only thing was they expected to do that and get nothing back, so having a fist lodged in the ring leaders face may have upset them somewhat. Which would explain why he had six looking for him. He would gladly take them on but he didn't want to imagine the fuss his Dad would kick up if he came home covered in bruises, if he was even that lucky.

His current sanctuary was the guys toilets up in the Science corridor which was always empty, well he hoped that to be the case. He heard voices in the corridor and ran to a cubicle and stood inside the door slightly ajar so he could look towards the door incase it was only a saw the door fling open a bit and a hand around the side, he couldn't see whoever it was and could barely make out the voice. "Yeah i'll meet up with you in a bit then." And the other voice wasn't audiable. He hated not knowing who it was. Could it be one of 'them'. The door flung open but he hid his face qiuickly and pushed his back on the cubicle wall as if it were the only thing to keep him up. He saw a pair of black trainers cross the floor covered by a shadow but didn't dare to see more than that.

He could barely breathe, the thought of what could happen if it was one of THEM... he didn't want to think about it. Whoever it was, he hadn't bothered looking just incase, the person had been standing at the sink for the past few seconds before he spun on his heels to face the cubicle's. He paced towards the cubicle's and Naruto's whole body shook in fear. 'Crap!' His mind screamed and he reached for the lock and turned with a satisfying click. The feet stopped as the lock clicked in mid step. It went silent and Naruto felt the tension rise inside of him. His face went gravely pale, he hadn't taken a breath for over a minute now.

"I know you're there. Come out!" He heard a monotone voice call. As it echoed around the room and the cubicles Naruto's eyes widened. He knew that voice. And it was a hundred times worse than THEM. 'It couldn't be...' he thought resisting the urge to whisper it. "If you dont come out i'm just going to come and find you!" The blonde still refused to talk and saw the door being nudged very slightly. Was he testing it? He scrunched his eyes waiting for it to be kicked in but after that there was nothing. He looked at the untastefully coloured tiles and the feet were gone.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He heard the voice say almost amused. His head flung up. 'Crap I was right' Was the first thing he thought as his Aqua pools met two dark emotionless eyes belonging to none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He was currently looking down over the cubicle wall at him whilst standing on one of the seats. He looked almost bored with one arm lazily leaning on the top of the cubicle wall. His current situation did not look good for him he had finally got free of one group of trouble makers and fallen into the hands of his biggest problem.

The uchiha sighed "Unlock the door dobe." He ordered as he dropped of the lid. Naruto did not answer and merely did as ordered, still remaining where he originally thought it best to not make a run for it. The past attempts had been futile. The Uchiha pushed the door away lightly and looked down at the blonde. His presence felt less menacing than normal. But from the way he was looking at the blonde he had no idea whether he was disgusted or just plain bored. he said nothing he merely shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned up against the door. 'What now?' Naruto thought. It was weird enough that the raven haired teen hadn't shouted at him yet. But it was even weirder that the usual preachy emo hadn't spoken a word yet and was instead staring him down. That was the problem with Uchihas, you could never read what they were thinking because they barely ever showed emotion.

Naruto's head shot up and the first sound he heard. "So idiot why are you sitting in the boys bathroom then?" He didn't answer. "Are you hiding or just simply enjoying the cold tiles down there?" He said with a smirk just starting to arc out from the corner of his mouth. That was odd he seemed almost content, no shouting, no demanding of 'information', no threats and no smart remarks..yet. Naruto stood up blushing and, as Sasuke had thought, started shouting as soon as he was standing. "No! it's none of your business. That means you can stop smirking at me now." Sasuke put a hand in Naruto's way as he started in that direction. Naruto immediately looked at his captor letting a ball form in his throat rather than gulp, which would satisfy the Uchiha. "ah ah ah" He waggled a finger. "I was being civil but that doesn't mean i'm going to pass up the perfect chance to interogate you." Naruto hated that twisted happy face the Uchiha always wore in similar situations. He was just about angry enough to bite off the finger still positioned infront of him.

"I already told you if I knew something. I told you but just because Pein staying with us currently doesn't mean I know anything about his posse. So i'm sorry you wont get the pat on the head you wanted but you'll just have to scutter back to Orochimaru and his lackeys and tell them I dont know anything." He finished triumphantly and tried with a futile effort to push past the arm currently invading his personal space. Sasuke looked very amused with the little speech and let out a small creepy laugh causing the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck to stand on end. "Seriously Naruto you expect me to beleive any of that 's like I said before ' if you know nothing then dig up some dirt and we'll stop harassing you' remember?" Naruto could feel the Uchiha's breathe now he was so close, he coukd even smell it. His breathe was exactly putrid it smelt more like sweets and mints but the fact that it belonged to the malicous looking teen infront of him made it as disgusting as a skunk to the blonde.

"Get lost I wont sell out a friend EVER!" He finally pushed Sasuke's arm away. Sasuke stood there his hand now going back into his pockets as if waiting for something. Naruto caught on quick and had to ask. "What not going to chase after me or push me around abit? Or is one of you're posse behind there." Sasuke chuckled and walked up behind the shorter teen. "Nothing of the sort besides I saw those two stalkers of yours before looking desperately for you." He smirked. "You gonna keep on waiting on tender hooks why aren't you moving." Sasuke noticed Naruto shiver. "What have Gaara and Sai done something." Naruto looked shocked. "No! of course not. Sorry I thought you meant someone else."

Sasuke felt like facepalming when it hit him 'Who else could he be thinking were stalking him?' He wouldn't be hiding from him it was only a coincidence that Sasuke was there. He looked back at the blonde. He seemed more worried about what was outside than Sasuke himself. if he wasn't cowering at Sasuke what sort of person could be behind that door that would have Naruto so petrified. He felt almost jealous, scaring and petrifying Naruto for the purposes of 'interrogation' had become somewhat of a hobbie now. Watching Naruto shiver in fear felt good somehow like Sasuke had control over him. But if someone could scare him it was like throwing away ownership. Sasuke had always known Naruto was easily scarable but that only applied to himself. This was due to the fact Naruto could usually fight of any bullies that started on him with ease. He was stronger than the soppy exterior would let on and even more confident than he looked aswell. But he would never lay a finger on Sasuke. He still saw him as a friend. He only gave up preaching to Sasuke to come back with him and his old friends a few months ago and had gone extremely depressed and shy since then. Which is why Sasuke had complete control over him even if it was as painful as entertaining for Sasuke to watch. But now it made sense, he hadn't given up on preaching to Sasuke, he just had somone new to fear.

"Who were you thinking of?" He asked breaking the silence. Naruto looked back. The amused expression had wiped away and was replaced with a more serious one more befitting of the emo. "No one in particular it doesn't matter." He said hesitantly. "Thats a lie!" Sasuke snapped back almost making Naruto jump in the air. "Why should you care?" The blonde inquired sincerely.

Sasuke drew up to his full height infront of the shorter teen. "Who is it you were hiding from?" Naruto didn't like getting his personal space invaded least by Sasuke. "No one!" He screeched gritting his teeth. "Tell me!" Naruto was getting extremely angry at the Uchiha. "Why should you care you're no different!" That caught Sasuke by surprise he couldn't say otherwise he pretty much threatened him a second before anyway.

He stood for a second before grabbing the teens wrist and dragged him out of the bathroom. Naruto didn't struggle but that didn't stop his insistant whining. "Sasuke what the hell? Let go of me!" Sasuke looked back at him then straight foward again rendering the whole action pointless. He wasn't going to listen. He dragged them until they were under the stairs to the science block where there was a shadow bit under the staircase just out of view to the hall even though teachers were constantly shooing younger children out of the abode most break times. he let go of Naruto's wrist and walked over to an unstable looking radiator which he leant on leaving Naruto in the opposite shady corner nursing his wrist as if it had been broken. 'Jeez does the idiot think I have some contagious disease or something?' He thought looking at the depressive, hyperactive wreck from head to toe. He felt slight pity for his former best friend but the thought was soon lost to his pre-occupied mind when he remembered that it was partly his own handy-work.

Naruto wasn't really sure why he had been dragged into an even more awkward place and refused any eye contact whatsoever and stared at his wrist. He knew it was fine but it was the only distraction lady luck could possibly bless him with. "Fine we'll wait here then." Sasuke stated in his normal monotone voice. "Why? What for?" Naruto screeched fearing the worst. Sasuke laughed at his obvious concerne. "For Suigetsu you baka!" Naruto was edging his bets on whether to leg it or not seeing the lovely empty hallway behind him but he would need a good distraction which he doubted he would get. "Why?" He asked in a crest fallen tone, it didn't look like he'd be getting out of this any time soon. Sasuke pushed away from his slumped position on the radiator and walked straight past the blonde "Why dont you shut up and listen!"

Naruto swirled round seeing Suigetsu behind him smirking with a hand on his hip. 'When did he get here. I only took my eye off the hallway for a split second!' Sasuke stood next to the stalker so they were both facing Naruto like a mouse cornered by two cats. His anxiety had been right ofcourse no way would Sasuke be so kind on such short notice without a reason. "So what? More interrogations?" Suigetsu grinned with a spiky canine sticking out of his menacingly pointy grin. "No" Sasuke grunted bluntly. Shocking both Naruto and the snarky, silver haired menace. "No this is different besides he obviously knows nothing. So if were gonna get him to dish up some dirt we'll have to dod him a favor he has no choice but to pay back." Suigetsu plomped his fist in his hand in a thinking gesture. "Oh I get you Sasu! Heh good plan, this is why we leave you to do the thinking." He grinned, he did that too often for Naruto's liking. 'What favor where is he going with this?' Naruto's mind screamed. Restrained from screaming it aloud.

Sasuke's eye glinted as he turned to his former friend. "So Suigetsu because you and him are in most lessons together you can keep an eye on him for me. If anyone gives him greif tell me who and they'll get a taste of their own medicine." Suigetsu pouted and folded his arms. "Why cant I fight them? You just want me to be a free stalker!" Sasuke facepalmed. "In a way yes but not literally Suigetsu. And no fighting we dont need to draw attention to ourselves." Suigetsu nodded. He paced over joyfully to the blonde and slung an arm round his shoulder. "Well it's friday last two lessons P.E. together tiger! Shall we be off." Naruto felt like slipping into a shdow at this moment , how could he be so awkward without any effort? Sasuke gritted his teeth so no loud outburst could escape his pale lips. "Suigetsu you need to be suttle act normally you moron! Also dont act as if you're on such friendly terms with him its... annoying." He had trouble finding the last word and turned around trying not to show his pink flush of embarressment. Suigetsu let his arm loop off patting Naruto's head and ruffling it as he paced past. 'Yeah i'm sure thats the reason Sasu you sneaky little snake. Besides I know you dont do sympathy or help people.' He jogged past Sasuke and stopped in the hallway turning with a satisfactory grin to Sasuke's pink hued snarl. "Kay we'll talk tonight on MSN Sasu! I'm sure me and Naruto will have a blast in P.E!" He waved and ran off. This would get Karin so riled up.

Sasuke slapped his cheeks and turned back. 'Whats up with that guy?' "He's getting a telling off later!" He whispered. "What?" Naruto enquired. Sasuke soon remembered Naruto was there and calmed back down. "Oh nothing Dobe. By the way you can leave now and find those worthless friends now. They were looking for you near the feild." Naruto's mind went blank and he looked stupified towards Sasuke's comment. Sasuke sighed, how could he still like this idiot? "You know the one obsessed with penises and the other one with the eye liner fetish." Naruto knew exactly who he meant as stupid as it was. "Oh right yeah. See ya then!" He ran but mid gallop his wrist was yanked back so Sasuke's face was by his ear. "Dont try anything funny I want to help! And I need something on Pein even if you make it up Kay." He let go. "See you Monday." Naruto didn't want an explanation even though it was greatly needed. But he wanted to find Sai and Gaara who's quareling would take his mind off this.

He started running for the feild and spotted them halfway. He ran only stopping once for a hesistant look back before detatching himself from what had just been said with a quick shake of his head.

Tobi and Deidara had been lying in the grass for a while now the odd warm breeze filtering through their hair and sun beating onto the tree with specks peaking down onto them. They had been quiet for over a minute which was strange for Tobi. Deidara wanted the hyperactive Tobi back atleast for a little while. Suddenly Deidara felt a soft tug at his head and rolled his head over averting his gaze from the tiny wisps of cloud to an immature Uchiha who was playing and platting his hair with a childish smile on his features. He had glanced at him and seen him but didn't care and continued. "Baka what the hell?" Tobi smiled at the attention. "What sempai i'm merely showing my appreciation towards your lovely hair." Deidara huffed and sat up squinting at the handfull of ponytail still in Tobi's position causing is head to be at a slight tilt. "Why?" He mused at the grinning teen. "Cus it's pretty and it's really beautiful... like a girls." Deidara's nose wrinkled and his eyes were practically on fire. "What did you say! I'm not a frikin girl Baka!" He said lunging at the other while Tobi giggled at the threat. Deidara's hands lightly rounded around the others neck but felt himself being flipped over. The next second his back was towards the others chest with his arms winched into his sides by two arms looping around his arms and chest. Tobi laughed whilst hugging the other who's futile attempts to wriggle free tickled him a little. After a few shouts and curses the blonde gave up and let his body slump into the hug. Tobi rested his chin on the others head still grinning. "Give up yet Sempai?" Deidara stook his nose up and pouted. "No!" He sulked. Tobi giggled again coming up with as many things he could to rile up his Sempai further. "Oh never mind you know you cant beat me Deidei baby" He whispered in the blondes ear blowing his hair at the same time. At once the blonde started lunging around again cursing to the high heavens that could even give Hidan a run for his money. "What did you say baka!" He would repeat as well as the many tortures he was listing for the still giggling Uchiha who seemed to be enjoying this.

Eventually the blonde calmed down. Still hitting Tobi in the head at any opening he got. But Tobi still had Deidara positioned next to him, Deidara's back leaning on his left shoulder as they both sat. He looked at the other who was facing away and looked at him lovingly, he didn't need to be in a crowd when he had Deidara, all he needed was Deidara. All he wanted was Deidara. But he would never truly be his atleast not yet.

"Well dont we look cosy over in the shade." The two both looked up at the offending face of Hidan who was beaming away like a child with candy. "Oh it's just you, un." Deidara said sounding a bit more upbeat. "Hey that's very fucking nice! Aren't you happy to see me bitches?" Tobi snorted before coming out with some overworked giggles. Deidara tried to hold back his laughs to and tried to hold it in with a crooked grin. Kisame walked up too and sat with them asking what they were laughing about where Hidan merely answered. "Dont matter you wouldn't bloody get it anyway fish face." To which Tobi started giggling again. It was good whenever the others came around Tobi would switch back to normal. He prefered this happy, hyper Tobi.

Scratch that! five minutes straight of Tobi's non-stop talk about 'Sweets' and 'Scary Itachi' were starting to get annoying. Seriously it only took five minutes, FIVE! "And Itachi always takes Sasuke's side it's not fair but never mind I know Itachi likes me really tehe. Oh is that mikado? Can Tobi have some? Tobi is a good boy!" He whimpered before getting one frown at him. He nibbled it contently. "Thankyou Kisame-san. So anyway I was..." "Enough!" Deidara concluded letting the other pocky eating trio face him in shock at this sudden outburst. "Hah I knew his happy phase would end he's in good old pms mode again!" He continued with laughing only to get a back pack in the face also decapitating the remainder of his mikado. "Fack! Youuuu Betch of... biscuits!" They all laughed at Hidan's obvious loss for words which only errupted more filth he had in his masochistic being.

"Why are you even here?" Deidara whined after a moment, looking at Tobi's grin as he stopped leaning on him and sat up staright and re-positioned himself between Kisame and Hidan who was holding his broken pocky like it were injured before crushing it in his hand and licking off the crumbs making Kisame gag in disgust at his lack of, or no care for his manors. "Cus leader-" "The stuck up bastard!" Hidan interrupted with Kisame not even turning to look. "Cus the leader told us to find you and we'd all assemble here later... I already texted Itachi they'll be here any minute." Kisame said flopping his back into his hands.

Hidan was still eating a remaining mikado and then talked again. "Yeah the fag has some meeting for us again he seems to forget tha- Oh My JASHIN look Kisame a squirrel!" He said before chasing the squirrel sitting on the grass ahead of them laughing manically and dragging a tired looking Kisame behind him.

"I see our organization is as prosperous as ever if it can be called that." Said a defeated monotone voice. Konan merely smiled with a happy 'hm' coming out rather than a laugh but you could tell she was positive. "Never mind Pein let them do what they want were hardly an organization anyway were still in school dummy!" She said with a small smile which was barely different from her usual frown except for the small curls at the each end of her mouth. Pein simply sighed and remained standing with his shoulders slumping down in his sulk. His group always had a way of ruining his reputation but being so damn happy and fun and not to mention stupid that he could barely tell them off without giving up. Konan knew they all had soft spots for the other members.

Itachi and Kakuzu had walked ahead both enjoying seeing their partners making fools of themselves and being fooled by worst of all A SQUIRREL! Mysteriously Zetsu had also been roped in and received an unwanted hug from Tobi who was delighted to see him. Before being peeled off him and pushed away by the eccentric also skulked in behind the others getting a glare from Deidara as he walked up and then looked away before he could see Sasori apoligetically smile at him. Sasori did not wish to be there but was pushed and sat down with the others by a very forceful Konan who also whisteled the squirrel hunters and her partner to sit aswell. Lastly Tobi pulled Zetsu to sit with him so he was now between Zetsu and Deidara. They were now currently all sat in a circle cross legged.

Going round the circle you had Konan smiling slightly as suited her too her left was Itachi who had not given up on his dango stick that had not contained any food on for 20 minutes but he had held on too none the less. Too his left Kisame was sitting still panting. Then continuing left Hidan who was still laughing manically over the clump of hair he had taken from the squirrels tail and cursing under his voice on how he would 'get him next time and he would sacrifice him' as was his way. Next was Deidara who avoided all eye contact to a certain red-head and instead looked at either Hidan (in disgust) or Tobi (where he tried his best to remain emotionless and not smile) which was noticed by everyone apart from Hidan who was in his happy place. Tobi was next smiling back at his Sempai who he noticed kept glancing at him, he would also smile at Zetsu as if to say 'see'. Zetsu was merely looking at the drama unfolding before him and wondering why he was here. Both sides of him agreed. Kakuzu was next to him holding back the urge to hit Hidan like a whack a mole game. Then Sasori feeling neglected and rejected he couldn't help his anger problems, he was sorry and wanted to apologize he just couldn't with the others around, it would damage his image. And lastly Pein contemplating how he possibly brought such a group together and ever thought they would be plausible they were idiots... still his idiots none the less he was responsible for them.

They all peered towards Pein who's eyes were closed and head in his palms. "Sooooooo?" Tobi said which was what everyone else was thinking. He lifted his head at the peers with a dumbfounded look painted over his pale, pierced features. He flipped his head to look at Konan and pointed in her direction. "Ask this one it was her plan-idea." He corrected himself.

"Well." She piped up the heads bouncing from Pein to Konan. She laughed at the sudden attention and the fact she had seen cats do the same with a ball of string. "Well I recently got a phone deal which got me a free train ride for me and any amount of friends under a number of thirty." They all took it in but Hidan simply nodded. "Well congratuwelldone bitch thanks for the update." Hidan finished recieving a glare from Pein and Kakuzu to sigh at his stupidity. "I haven't finished yet stupid!" Konan said wacking Hidan on the head with a rolled up school book which she had strategically removed from her bag. "Anyway as i was saying." She continued leaving Hidan to pout and rub his head.

"So I'm using this prize to take us all to the beach this Saturday. Before you say it I know it's too cold for the actual beach but we can visit the arcade and plaza or the swimming pool plus all those parks they have up there and best of all the shopping mall. I'm gonna buy so much music." She squeed. They all looked at each other. Pein raised an eyebrow. "Is clothes shopping all you girlsthink ab-ow!" He screeched as the same book thwaked his spiky ginger hair. "Stop being so stereo typical I hate clothes shopping!" She said sticking her tongue out making everyone laugh aloud at the leader who wondered 'Why? Why me?'

"So guys we up for it? You can bring friends just stay under the number brackett 'kay?" She said looking hungry eyed at the others, she really wnated to go. The others obviously were suspicous it was definetely something she'd cooked up. A plan!

Pein huffed to himself. "I dont have a choice do I?" Konan laughed evilly. "Hehehehe eh no!" She said patting him on the head. Pein knew they would laugh any minute and glared at them almost growling. 'Dont you dare!' He thought. At this they all held it back and looked in any other direction. Except Hidan who laughed manically throwing the hairball towards Itachi who leaped out of its way staring at it in disgust. "Hah bless Jahin I was wrong you aint her boyfriend you're her betch!" He continued laughing and the others all started giggling even konan snorted like a pig and bit her lip to stop her urge to laugh at him. Pein growled "HI-" "Too late for a comeback betch!" Hidan screeched before Pein could continue and stood hands on hips at his success.

Konan managed to wrestle Pein away from the headlock he later grasped on a still giggling Hidan. And Kakuzu to shut up Hidan who had been hysterical after such an exciting day with a swift punch applied to the top of the jashinist's skull. Itachi had run to sit infront of Kisame away from the offending hairball. Kisame didn't object. He was tall enough to see over him anyway. Whilst everyone else calmed down. It was only Sasori who didn't feel included in such mirth, it was as if Tobi had completely taken his place and he had pretty much layed it out infront of him for him to take with the anger he had been pitting on his friends. He was sorry. He hoped to make up for it tommorrow. Pein, Konan and Kisame were fine they didn't care. Zetsu and Kakuzu weren't interested anyway. He only had to worry about saying sorry to Hidan and Itachi for his anger and especially Deidara, he never meant to hurt him. Tobi he would give no courtesy too, he was in the way and Sasori needed to get Deidara away for him if he was ever going to apologize.

They soon were back to normal, well as normal as you could consider the organization which was incredibly weird already. "Well you're all coming right?" Konan asked hopefully. There was a resounding "Yes" and Hidan's "Fuck yeah!" She gave them all tickets and held on too a few more. On the ticket it said they would run out on the Sunday after so this was the only chance to use them. Itachi finally threw away his eternal dango stick and turned to Konan. "I may bring one or two people along with me. Is that okay with you?" Konan nodded at the usual silent Uchiha. "Yes ofcourse just dont bring to many." Hidan snorted. "Doubt he will he barely has any bloody friends." Itachi shot him a death stare making Hidan flinch a little towards Deidara. Pein also looked towards Konan. "You already know who i'm bringing?" She nodded and handed him 5 more tickets and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. She blushed then they both remembered where they were and their faces grimaced. Their heads slowly span to the others who all had smiles on their faces, atleast they weren't laughing like they expected. Hidan simply pointed at the two. "We knew it!" He screeched on time with the bell and they had to run to lessons laughing on the way. Who knew one day would be so... exciting.

Sasori had walked home alone again as he had been doing for the past week or two. Even Hidan was ignoring him. He got his small pack ready for tommorrow at the beach. he looked at the cabinet at one of his most precious items. He picked it up and held it up to the light. He remembered where it had come from and how it was made. He nodded to himself and put it in the pack. Before looking at the two photo's on his window sill. One was him as a baby and his dear parents. The other akatsuki, his dear friends, his only friends. "I promise i'll make it up to you Deidara. I promise." He said before putting the sack away and drifting off.

Itachi was ready for bed too but couldn't stand Tobi's moans in his sleep, he would just have to wait until he died down. He made sure Sasuke always stayed with him. Besides what would Sasuke think him and his organization were doing if he heard Tobi slurring stuff like. 'hidan no no more sweets!' or 'Deidara...hmmmm' or 'Kisame leave my cousin alone' or 'akatsweets'. It was awkward at best especially his more action filled dreams that would only ever involve two certain akatsuki members names and he would bang walls and kick things and roll around like he was having a nightmare, but you never knew because this certain dream could cause the same result with him mumbling happily or in fear.

He flicked between the many TV channels only seeing each for a blink of a second. "So Sasuke." He said without looking toward the texting teen and got no look in return. "You decided who you're bringing with you? Seeing as I was nice enough to ask if you could come." He asked stopping on a channel with adverts on. The side of Sasuke's mouth curled up. "Suigetsu was the only one I planned to bring but then Sakura heard and wanted to come along and then Karin started moaning after Suigetsu had told her about it. So i'm gonna have to take all three of them now." Itachi nodded and switched of the TV. It was quiet. 'Hmm he must have finally drifted off?' he thought.

"Sasuke come on he's stopped moaning and banging around now." Sasuke nodded and switched off his phone. "Hai." And then followed his brothers path upstairs.

Finally Finished!

Sorry this took so long but i've been getting a whole load of GCSE's, Exams and revision lately to slow me down.

Thanks for reading. Please review.

~Thenes


	7. The Day Out part 1

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Because if I did the Akatsuki would still be alive!

Yay finally got to the holiday part. Finally the story can start getting somewhere. So lets get it moving! :D

It was Saturday morning and the sky was tainted with reds and purples as the sun slowly dragged itself over the horizon with the same lack of speed as any person getting up at this time. Konan was already awake and packing a light handbag for the trip. She looked out of her window at the pristine view below free of the sound pollution that was caused by the city life and their transportation. No, he only sound was of the birds dawn chorus which just set the mood for her it was so peaceful. Shame she'd have to go over to Pein's and grab him and his guests in half a hour and walk to the station where they would rendezvous with the others and go to the seaside town for the day.

She lied down on the couch on her tummy staring out her window and started daydreaming. Everything should go perfectly and things would be good again. Well as good as they had ever been from the beggining. She sighed. "Oh Pein you dont know how much I put myself out for you and this organization." She looked in her bag and rummaged through varoius rustling and clinking items until she pulled out a mirror and re-did her hair before clapping the mirror shut again. She smiled lighting up her usual pale and emotionless face. "I have a feeling today is going to be a good day."

Pein heard his alarm clocks noise invade his ears and half jumped half dragged his way out of his comfy abode of a bed and got ready. It was about five in the morning, he usually wouldn't be found dead awake in this time of the morning subsiquently any person who would try to wake him up at this time would usually have a death wish. He heard a knock at the door which made his body almost jump forward. "Intrude" He said in his usual fashion, he wasn't rude just not well mannered as he would always say. The door handle clicked and the door squeaked open and Jiriaya stepped in. "Wow you're actually leaving town for more than just christmas shopping i'm impressed Pein." Jiriaya smiled it had always been so hard to get Pein to have a social life. "Well as I said Jiriaya it was Konan's idea you know this isn't my idea of fun." He said swinging his back pack over his shoulder. "Leaving out some of the peircings today?" the silver haired man asked genuinely surprised. "Yeah I can't be arsed to take forever trying to get them in i'm just sticking with a few ear piercings today. Besides I dont want to be late or Konan'll have my hide for it."

He felt a pat on his shoulder from his God-farther who seemed almost proud of him. Jiraiya infact was, he was getting out atleast and he looked so much nicer without all the peircings and such less angry or emo they didn't even leave visable piercing marks. He gave him a pat on the head. "Well you should leave them out once in a while." He smiled. "Oh and by the way Naruto has been ready for an hour now he's called his friends and is waiting for you to take him to the train station." Pein looked bewildered at Jiraiya. "How's he awake usually no one can wake that blonde waste of space." Jiraiya laughed out loud. "Well he seems really excited to get out of town with his friends for once in an exciting town. Especially as big bro Pein is taking him." Jiraiya laughed again at Pein obvious annoyance. "Hmph I wish he wouldn't call me that it's annoying besides were not related we only live together with you and Minato." Jiraiya waved his hand. "Hah I know I was only kidding and besides he's really happy to be going with you. You know he really looks up to you. minato is really happy that you're getting him out the house too infact he was happy to see you too get on so well anyway. You aren't related but you've been here since he was born you practically are his big brother."

Pein struted to his door. "I know what he's like Jiraiya give me a break. Is he down stairs i'm ready to leave." Jiraiya gave him a pat on the head which his hair instantly flipped back into place afterwards and headed down the stairs with Pein. "Yeah he's at the backdoor. Have fun wont you i'll pick you up from the station at five." He waved at him heading to the front door. Pein waved back and met the hyper active menace at the door who instantly gsve him a hug, but almost instantly after ended on his ass on the floor thanks to Pein who wasn't really the hugging type.

"Hey Pein this is gonna be so great." Naruto screamed. He paused and then put on a sly grin. "Beleive it!" He said laughing making Pein cringe. "Please none of those sayings of yours I swear every time you say that it kills off another brain cell." Naruto laughed and elbowed the older as he walked down the road."Haha that never ends to amuse me. Oh and you haven't got those peircings in today Pein you look better." Pein shook his head. "I love my piercings but were going out of town so I guess I shouldn't wear them. You know the people round here have gotten used to it..., eventually. Besides I couldn't be arsed this morning. Speaking about appearances you should take that off." He pointed at the markings on Naruto's cheek. "What's wrong with my whiskers." Naruto pouted turning into the high street.

Pein Slapped his forehead. "Naruto just because the locals except you're crazy fashion taste doesn't mean you can go out of town with it on. you look like a retard with it on. Come on you should have grown out of that ages ago anyway, you are in hig school remember." Pein lectured to a bored blonde. "Yeah yeah" He said getting a wipe shoved on his face until the whiskers were gone leaving his tanned cheeks pristine. "Their handsome as ever now lets get those friends of yours quick before Konan kicks my ass." Pein whined negatively while Naruto chuckled inside. The strongest guy he knew and the most feared guy at his school was scared of his girlfriend more than anything else. 'I wouldn't want to get on Konan's bad side then.' Naruto thought following behind Pein towards Sasori and Gaara's house.

Hidan and Kakuzu were the only ones already at the station at this point. Kakuzu was sitting on the bench lecturing Hidan to not sit on the edge of the platform. Hidan who was sitting with his legs dangling off couldn't see what he done wrong. "You stupid idiot get away from there if a train comes it will be too fast and rip your stupid legs off." Kakuzu said almost ripping his news paper which he hadn't cared to read as it had no finance section. Hidan crossed his arms and put his voice as loud as he could. "Shut the fuck up Kakuzu if there was a train coming this place wouldn't be fucking empty so yeah HAH. And anyway I can do whatever I want!" He screeched.

Kakuzu was getting more and more annoyed with his partner at this point. He really regretted going to get him to walk with. For the smart person he thought he was, he had to question how he got such stupid ideas like this. "Fine when one comes and wipes your legs clean off I wont help you i'll just laugh. Infact I might even push you off." He smirked. Hidan smacked his hands on the concrete either side of him and pushed his legs back up. "Fine i'll sit on the fucking bench jeez you didn't need to be so harsh a simple please would do!" He whined sitting next to the lanky haired teen. He folded his arms behind his head resisting the urge to tear the newspaper apart. The front page even had a person pointing and laughing as if it were at him.

Hidan stared down at Kakuzu's bag and saw the immense amount of food contained within. He bit his lips a bit to drag his oh-so often practiced puppy eyes out of his vulgar being. "Kakuzu..." Said person heard his name in a pathetic pleading tone and swerved his head round to see whose voice would dare to invade his personal space. As he had predicted it was his waste of space partner trying the cute act again. And sure maybe he did look cute , though he would mentally kick his own ass if he remembered thinking that, but this only made the tanned teen worry more about his friends mental health for acting like a girl would when pleading or apologizing.

This raised the question. "What do you want Hidan?" Kakuzu asked half heartedly. Hidan smiled like a cheshire cat. He pointed at a particular morsel of food that had caught his eye. Kakuzu knew it would be too much of a pain to argue with him and just threw it in his face instead. "Fine be a moody betch then!" Hidan whined walking away with the food. The train station was empty and cold it was basically a concrete box with the side cut out where the trains came in. Hidan scoped the concrete until he found a nice looking spot to sit on. Whilst munching, noisely I might add, the thing that became the main focus of his attention was Kakuzu. Sure he was a moody peice of work but Hidan could bet his head that he knew more about him than anyone else. And even if he was always moody atleast you knew what he was like he only had one side unlike everyone else. Perhaps thats why he liked and equally hated him so much.

"Oi idiot! Stop that!" The focus shouted. Hidan then realised he had been staring at his friend and looked away. This time his attention fell on some pigeons. One thing Hidan couldn't stand. He glared at them. No response. He narrowed his eyes. They pecked the ground a little. It got him angry those dumb feather brained rats. He just had the urge to step on their heads one by one. 'ooh that sounds like a good idea.' His malicous mind sounded making his eyelids shoot up with a smile that could only look good on a cat regardless of how happy he was.

Kakuzu stared at this in wonder. 'This should be interesting?' He betted with himself he would do something stupid and fail epically at 97% Which was fair. To him anyways. Hidan scoffed what he had left of his food. He got up shaking with what Kakuzu could only assume to be anger or excitement. He first ran at them causing feathers to fly making him laugh like a demented child. Once that got boring he started jumping and lurching at the birds who now had lost interest in him and simply walk or wobble away. Which added to how useless and pathetic he looked.

"What the hell are you doing Hidan?" Kakuzu said to himself. Of course his cumbersome partner was 'otherwise engaged' and did not hear this comment. Instead he lunged back and to at the feathered creatures getting no more than a flutter or a skittish run for them to escape. His eyebrows were now twitching in a comical fashion that made Kakuzu drop his paper slightly to watch what he would do next. His brow furrowed and as he saw one of them fly up he could only think one thing. 'Fuck it i'm catching that bitch!'

He leaped into the air and grabbed part of it's wing and foot. "Gotcha bitch!" He cackled when he heard a voice wail behind him. "Hidan infront of you!" He looked straight down and saw athe ground was further away... much further away and train tracks? 'SHIT!' The bird in his grasp slipped loose and fluttered upward but he didn't see it instead his eyes just watched the grated, rusty metal get closer and closer to him. He slammed his eyes shut. 'Damn!'

Then he felt his body slump up and stop moving. His feet were still slightly on the edge even if he was at a 90 degree angle. He twisted his head slightly clutching thefaethers as hard as his hands could. "You silly arse cant you stay still for one minute?" He heard Kakuzu say in his usual down talking way, not exactly comforting. "Well get me out of this position then you prick!" He shouted after a second of silence. Or a minute in Hidan time. The tanned teen grinned. "Fine i'll drop you then!" "No no no no no no! Dont do that no! Nice Kakuzu please helelelahhhh!" Hidan screamed as Kakuzu let him slip a little further. He laughed at his sadistic entertainment before adding. "Why you're so much more entertaining when you're scared asshole?" Hidan let the feathers float away and grabbed onto Kakuzu's arm with both hands flipping around in his shirt. "No dont do that you stubborn git. Now please... GET ME THE FUCK OUTTA THE TRACK OR I'LL Fu~" He got flung back onto the platform with one movement. Just went to show Kakuzu spending money on the gym wasn't all that bad of an investment. "Geez fine you know i'm to good to you dont yuraa." He almost said. Hidan face was now deep in his chest and he was clinging to his shoulders. Yeah not awkward at all Hidan? 'What the?' Kakuzu got concerned but it was short lived. "I hate fucking pigeons!" He said like a child. Kakuzu blushed a bit as physical contact was somewhat of a new concept to him. "I know you do." He answered patting him gingerely on the back and gulping away his pride.

"Wow and dont we look cosy?" Laughed a familiar voice. The pair turned to see their oh-so familiar blonde coming up the stairs to the platform followed by his usual raven haired stalker. They then looked at each other and pushed each other away, and ofcourse Hidan being the drama queen that he is decided to shake and spit in a childish fashion as would a child. "Yeah you're right Sempai" The stalker chortled. "Haha we leave you two alone for one minute and you're getting it off?" He laughed. "Yeah Kakuzu you player." Deidara laughed in agreement. The other pair were half embarressed and half a time for them to show up and see that but the worst thing was they were agreeing and being friendly towards each other. No good could come of this.

Hidan awkwardly got his composure back "Oh yeah that seems rather funny coming from you two since when have you been this chummy?" But rather than get the embaressed reply he was hoping for he got a different one. "Nah me and Sempai are just good pals now thats all." He slung his arm round the other. "Right Sempai?" His arm was immediately peeled off. "Sure but you cant touch me got it." The blonde ordered but just got laughed in the face by the one eyed teen.

They all sat down on the bench and tried to bring up conversation which was hard at best. "Why you two so early anyway? And Tobi why did you come just with Deidara why not with Itachi he's coming too?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan smiled. "Actually why with Deidara at all." he whispered on the other side of Tobi. Tobi smiled ignoring Hidan he could talk to him later. "Well Itachi is bringing a few friends so I thought i'd come with sempai rather than him walking on his own. And were only ten minutes early unlike you two." He smiled again with a smile that would make Sai proud. He felt a nudge in his side. "Yeah but it's obvious why these to wanted to sneak off early though eh?" Tobi giggled. "Yeah these two wanted some alone time." The pair laughed again and Kakuzu ripped his paper in sync. Hidan jumped on the bench and pointed down at the two. "Shut up! You two are supposed to be the innocent ones in this Jashin damned organisation!" Followed by more laughter.

Kakuzu scratched his chin whilst hypothesizing. Hidan was still flailing round much like the pigeon he caught before. "Hey Tobi~" The other three occupants of the bench looked towards him. "Who is Itachi bringing?" He asked with a slither of concern underlying his voice. Hidan calmed down and looked at the Uchiha. "Thats simple he's bringing Sasuke and his three friends." He finished with an innocent smile. Kakuzu closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Deidara you did say that Sasuke and Naruto haven't been getting on to well lately right?" The blonde nodded in reply. "Yeah what about it?" The brunette looked back at them with serious concern shadowing his features. "We may have a problem."

Itachi was infact making his way down towards the train station shaking with frustration. His companion that he had asked to come with his own will, Kisame, was slightly edgey. Itachi is the last person you want to annoy. Behind them was a silver haired teen with a loud mouth filled with sharp teeth, Itachi figured he was either a far off relative of Kisame's or they had the same dentist. And behind the rather toothy teen was his foolish brother and his fangirls hanging off his arms and talking in a pitch that only dogs could stand. Itachi hated those girls, how could they be so loud and yet high pitched at the same time and did they really have to throw themselves at Sasuke in such a slutty way. Strangely Sasuke's thoughts were very similar to Itachi's at this moment in time.

Itachi clenched his fists and started shaking. Another orchestra of squeals flitted past his ear. His hands shot up to his head like thunder and his face was painted with agony. "Kisame make it stop!" He whined. Kisame patted him on the shoulder. "Dont worry were just a few minutes away now and then it'll all be over." He re-assured the shorter Akatsuki though he was unsure himself. "Either way we can escape them on the train." He stated with a weak laugh. "True" the Uchiha said with a thoughtful pose.

Sasuke, who at this point was in agony of having his arms pawed over time after time by two ravenous fangirls, took this annoying time to take in the situation. Firstly he had agreed to go on a trip with his anoying brother AND his stupid gang and now had to spend it jointly with the two most annoying people he had met and Suigetsu who would rather laugh at his misfortune than help him. He despaired no less. He looked at the two girls accompanying him for a second.

In all fairness they weren't that bad looking at all in fact he would probably say they classed as good looking, they both had nice faces and eyes which were usually ruined with their expressions that were put on ALL the time. They were quite shapely given that they were flat chested and had good skin, they were by all means attractive but he just didn't like THEM they were both incredibly annoying, extremely needy, clingy, fake and tried whatever act they could to get his approval. And they were extremely slutty their get up was horrendous did they really think thats what he wanted? Or even liked? Not at all he loathed it. He just wished they would wear normal clothes not slutty mini-mini skirts or short-shorts or tops that revealed slot of the little clevage they had. So he wondered why did he let them, he knew he couldn't stand either of them and most of all what drove him to date Sakura, pity perhaps? Whatever it was he wanted to get rid of her as soon as he could, he had had just about enough of their crap. He justed wanted to be left alone. And if he dated someone he wanted it to mean something and also to progress from some sort of friendship not just off the cuff like he had done up until now.

He may be popular with girls but he'd rather not be and had tried many times to drive them away by being a complete arse but no they kept coming back. Why? All for his looks, not him, not his personality, as if any of them knew him anyway. If he got rid of Sakura it would only mildly ruin his reputation as more girls would probably try their luck if they knew he was single. Especially Karin. He would have to do something unbeleivably mean to put them off and he would have to get rid of Sakura in the process. So he would have to get rid of Itachi which would be easy as he would part ways to go with his gang, whilst Sasuke took the two girls and Suigetsu with him besides Karin and Suigetsu would be perfect witnesses to spread rumors and gossip round school. He'd just have to wait until they got off the train. He had a plan. Now it was just a matter of time and distance.

The group continued in silence to the platform s Sakura and Karin had taken note of Sasuke's quiet thinking and had piped down to merely glare at each other.

The four at the station had recently been joined by Zetsu who had meandered up looking a little disorientated, he wasn't really used to group activities as he was a loner but Tobi and Konan had talked him into coming out of his abode in his house (or for the most time his greenhouse or computer) and have some fun with thw whole gang. But probably the massive station had probably culture shocked him and finding the little lonely platform where they sat alone and empty would have been fun for someone like him who barely stepped foot in a public place.

Tobi ofcourse welcomed him in the regular fashion by jump-hugging the poor bewildered soul and chatting his ears off while chaufferring (dragging) him to sit with the others before realizing he now had to sit on the floor. Zetsu now looked frightened and lost and Hidan swore he saw a shot of anger from Deidara when Tobi had glomped Zetsu a second beforehand.

Deidara was in deep thought about what Kakuzu had said because he was a hundred percent correct and it was worrying. This situation could get tricky eith both of THEM coming but hopefully they could keep them seperated and it wouldn't come to that.

As he decided that in his mind he was interrupted mid conclusion by an annoying happy voice. "What ya thinking Sempai?" The Uchiha beamed sitting on the concrete floor infront of the blond with his head in his hands. The blonde sighed, whatever he was thinking he had forgotten it now. "It doesn't mat~" he stopped mid-sentence as the people occupying the bench (and floor) looked towards the platform entrance where a few voices could be heard echoing and squealing into the could breeze flowing around the concrete box. They could hear girls? Atleast two of them and damn were they noisy.

Deidara's eyes popped open as wide as they were able to go. Hidan smirked and Tobi remained indifferent. They watched as an extremely angry looking Itachi came running up the steps. He grabbed Tobi by the scruff of his T-shirt and shook him. "Make them stop. I cant take it anymore! My ears feel like they're gonna explode." He screeched through gritted teeth. "W-what?" Tobi said grinning from ear to ear. All of the gang stared at the two in disbeleif. "Seriously shut them up or I swear I will go on a killing spree!" He shook the taller teen by his shirt.

They heard a husky laugh behind them that made them swivel round like a childs roundabout on full speed. "Don't worry about him, he's been pissy since he woke up." said the spiky teethed teen only a slight shade of blue from his usual aqua. This seemed to ease everyone a little whilst the moody Uchiha pouted in embarressment.

Hidan quickly pulled out his cat eyed grin due to his brilliant mind which only revolved around pointless subjects. "Hmm why were you there when he woke up you jammy bitch you!" He said in a belated tone. Making everyone giggle including Kisame who was unphased with Hidan's usual taste in humour. His eyes then softened slightly "Yes ofcourse Hidan because I woke up before Itachi for once in my life." He said sarcastically slowly prying Itachi's well manicure hands of Tobi's scarf and t-shirt and chauffeurred him towards the bench.

Sasuke looked the Itachi's little group up and down. He had to be fair when they weren't wearing their uniforms with a cloud symbol band they actually looked rather charming. Tobi was wearing one of his many scarfs it was a light shade of orange that waterfalled down his chest where he wore a plain black top. He had an open denim jacket aswell but he was currently taking it off. Finished with a pair of jeans and orange converse. The green haired boy wore a red jumper. Kisame was wearing a simple T-shirt. A tanned teen wore a dark blue jacket over a white and purple striped buttoned shirt with three buttons left hanging rather than buttoned up. The albino looking teen wore a jumper with 'graffiti' across it and head phones lacing his neck. Itachi ofcourse had spent half an hour picking out his black waist coat and white shirt ensemble and made him chose between the other outfits.

But the one that caught his eye was Itachi's friend that he had known for 7 years but never learnt his name. The boy he originally thought to be a girl and hadn't talked to since that wonderfully crap day. To put the cherry on the top of this massacred cake of fail the same lad who he had not learnt the name of in 7 years and hated for being his brother's friend looked brilliant in the dusty light of the station which could only make him think of another blonde which he had tried to block from his mind all of the previous night. But the nervous and endearingly cute face the blonde had shown that day they chatted only came back into his mind later giving him a strange and awkward situation that morning as Itachi screamed for fashion input through the wall behind his head board. This very feminine looking blonde was made more feminite looking as he wore a pink sleeveless hoodie with a long grey sleeves from his top underneath covering his arms. Finished with black skinnies and converse.

It was true to say that Itachi's friends looked very fashionable and sheek. he then turned his attention to his own motely crew and how pathetic they looked compared to the older gang. The slutty attire the girls wore, they probably deserved to meet a pervert on their travels and if they did he knew he wouldn't help. He remembered what he thought to himself earlier and knew he wouldn't have to worry for long.

Then there was Suigetsu. Jeez could that guy look anymore chav-ish. He was wearing tracksuit bottoms with a T-shirt, wristbands and hoodie with trainers that weren't laced but simply tucked into the trainers. He looked like a mess but this was the style he liked best. Then Sasuke wondered upon himself. He wasn't exactly dashing either he had on a simple grey hoodie black jeans with a spiked belt and boots, not that you could tell with the jeans on ofcourse. Overall Itachi's group had bested them as they always did.

Meanwhile there was a very hushed conversation between Itachi, Tobi, Hidan and Itachi's blonde friend.

Itachi's eyes widened and for once you could see the white around his irises. "Crap I didn't know." He blurted. Kisame came up to the little circle and bobbed his head in question. "Whats happening?" He inquired to a thinking Uchiha who was currently holding his chin in thought and simply batted the calmer akatsuki away. "Nothing it's just I brought Sasuke and apperently Pein is bringing Naruto so i'm going to have to keep them seperated." Kisame nodded as Tobi walked off whispering to Deidara on what seemed to Kisame to be another topic. And Hidan went to comment on the two girls 'lovely' attire much to Kakuzu's annoyance. "Wait." He blurted. "Does that mean our group has to be split up too?" Itachi opened his eyes and looked at the half pouting teen. "Probably." He suggested lowering his arms to his sides. This would mean some people going with Pein whilst Itachi watched over Sasuke. He knew which the gang would prefer between his anti-akatsuki, emo brother and the energetic, bouncy Uzumaki even he preffered the latter.

"Ah I see.." Kisame let out a pointy toothed grin. "But i'll go with you anyway." He smiled embarressedly with a hand behind his head. As even if he was blushing it would be impossible to tell with his skins unique complexion. Itachi looked back towards him before shoting his head back away which concealed a fleeting smile that for once was genuine. "Alright then. I guess I have nothing against that." Before walking over to Hidan and plomping himself inbetween the albino and his partner which cut off their arguement immediately.

Kisame guessed thats why he respected him so much. He didn't need to talk or show any emotion in his face but could do simple things to effect others. He doubted he would ever really know Itachi as he iscolated his family life and friend life so well but he always hoped he could know him better than any of the other akatsuki members, other than those related to him ofcourse Kisame wasn't THAT stupid. He knew Itachi probably didn't rate him very high on his list of friends but that didn't stop him observing the Uchiha. He was the only person he'd ever met that he had really been interested in finding out about.

His attention turned from the Uchiha feeling rude for staring unto another intersting Uchiha, or rather what he was currently doing interested him. Tobi the happier one of the Uchiha teens was giggling and blushing over some whipered conversation to an equally blushing blonde who wasn't joining him in on his mirth. Yes people could be right in saying him and Itachi were complete polar opposites but, Kisame himself had seen with his own eyes atleast once, when Tobi's usual facade had fallen short and a darker and more sinister side of him had risen it's ugly metaphorical head. Whatever had caused this attitude change in Tobi was lost to Kisame other than he knew it must have been what Itachi had said to him. At the least Tobi had never been violent to his knowledge.

Pein could now see the station and strangely its appearance seemed to be repelling him today. Which was strange as he passed it every morning on his way to school. He pondered whether it was a sense of foreboding but 'nah i'm just over thinking things... again.'

Konan was by his side texting as per usual. And Naruto was behind them leading infront of Hinata, Ino and Gaara whilst being lead by an over enthusiastic Sai who hadn't left town since the start of the year.

Pein rubbed over the surface of his nose where his peircings would be and cringed when he couldn't feel the holes hoping they hadn't healed within the last twenty minutes. "Say Konan" The bluenette glanced up from her phone and clicked it shut with out looking and slipped it down her jacket sleeve. " where are you planning on going?" He asked mentally slapping himself for not bringing up conversation since he picked her up. "Cinema." She said automatically. Pein opened his mouth and then closed it as she continued. "And then maybe we could go to the arcade and shopping mall then grab lunch. Then the rest of the time we spend on one of the big parks before we catch the train back." She smiled at him.

"Sounds like a plan!" They both looked down,imbetween them to see Naruto who had somehow walked up between them as Sai had retreated back next to Gaara. "Um yeah." Was about all Pein could say as they arrived awkwardly at the station door and headed to the platform they needed. Thankfully it was above ground or Konan would not have come here due to her claustraphobia.

Konan skipped up the steps happily where she was met by a more happy than usual akatsuki followed by a very plain looking Pein who looked rather handsome without peircings but very normal. "Thanks for the tickets Konan." "Yeah thanks a bunch Konan-chan" Said by a smiling Deidara who soon looked surprised as a bouncy Uchiha popped his head over his shoulder and proceeded to cling to said shoulder. "Yeah Blue this should be fuckin' awesome." Hidan finished as Kakuzu hit him round the head. "Thanks it's great to not have to pay for a trip for once." Hidan scowled "Hey what was that for you old fag!" She turned to Itachi and Kisame rather than the quarreling pair. "Thanks." Said Itachi genuinely in his usual bland way. Kisame simply gave the thumbs up. Zetsu stood next to her. "Thanks for the tickets this should be fun." He said joyfully. "Yeah I guess it can't be THAT bad." Said the less joyful side of him.

"What the hell is he doing here?" All of akatsuki spun roundas they heard the shout. A feeling of worry spread among them like fire to an aerosol which seemed to breeze past Zetsu who continued to smile gleefully but probably more tsunderely. Sasuke was stood there pointing at Naruto who had just parted with the top step looking just as confused. As quickly as the remark had been screeched for the whole town to hear Akatsuki had whipped around in perfect sync, which on most days would make their leader feel very proud sometimes he'd even eat cake, it's an understatement to say he's lived a sheltered life. But even if he never left the house he still had many sketchy contacts. Much in sync with the organization, Sasuke's enterage had also swept to his side in one smooth motion. Whilst Naruto's rabble had already been scatered around him as he entered.

Naruto wasn't worried though he could see the look in Sasuke's eyes, the eyes he himself were so familiar with as he wore it much more often. He wasn't angry, just surprised. Sure he was a little frightened of him but not because of his strength but because of his unpredictability but he was sure that as long as he had his friends and Pein around he would be fine, well he probably would be fine anyway but he didn't trust Sasuke after his strange change of character he witnessed in school.

But then, with extreme grace that even a professional ballroom dancer would envy, Itachi swooped imbetween the two teens and gently played his hand onto each boys nearest shoulder. To any peson who did not know Itachi they would think he was being sarcastic, but in all truth the way he was talking was merely his version of happy mixed with pissed off anger. "Now. What seems to be the problem here Sasuke? Is he not aloud to go out of town as well?"

Silence. Obviously he wasn't going to answer.

Said Uchiha crossed his arms and stared daggers into his brothers bangs concealing a miffed smile which would certainly made the younger think twice about staring. But if looks could kill, he would.

Naruto on the other hand had nothing against Itachi even if he was unreliable, bipolar, irrational and changed his mind too often and too quickly. But he wasn't nasty, perhaps misunderstood. He certainly had lots of followers but Naruto was certain they must like him for his looks as even Pein had a hard time figuring this guy out never mind summing him up.

A sigh was uttered from a now calm and yet annoyed Sasuke. "No, it's just..." Itachi smiled and slapped the boys back before he got the chance to utter another word. "Good then not a moment to lose. The train will arrive in a minute. I'm sure you don't wont me following you around today to keep you out of trouble?" He smiled in a sort of forced twisted smile that on a normal face would make a very creepy mask but fit onto an uchiha's face.

"Ofcourse I dont want you following me around go with your own group of so called friends!" He spat as he said the snarky comment giving Itachi as much regard as if it were a corpse standing next to him. He turned brushing away the pale hand off his shoulder and started walking back to his own group.

Naruto suddenly felt the pressure on his shoulder adjust and looked back as the older uchiha swiveled around so that he was know standing behind the blonde with a each hand positioned on the corresponding shoulder below. He smirked not looking at the confused blonde infront of him or the equally confused Kisame. Not to mention he had yet to notice the two pairs of eyes that stared daggers into his back coming from Naruto's 'brother figure' and his number 1 fan.

"Well~" He began the other uchiha ignoring him and sontinuing pacing towards his group of delinquents. "I guess i'll be escorting Naruto and his friends today then." Sasuke stopped dead biting his lips for some unknown reason and for once bring colour to his dull face. "Right Kisame." Itachi drolled on in his usual monotone voice which seemed to have an entertained flare to it now. He looked at Kisame who's clueless face changed quickly into a nodding frenzy of forced smile and sharp teeth.

"eh?" That was about all Naruto could muster. He didn't know how to feel as the range of emotions that could apply to the situation were about as vast as a wall paint colour index.

Before any could act the train screeched into the station. Ofcourse the un-aware members in the rabble of teens ran quickly to ram into the table seats whilst a few stayed behind. Sasuke didn't step away at first but then realising it shouldn't affect him he sloly meandered over to the table where Suigetsu sat ignoring two girls who were waving rapidly at him only a few centimeters away. He instantly went into a wispered conversation with the silver haired teen.

Deidara, who was interested in Itachi's actions, had to be dragged away by the uchiha who had actually been trying to grab his attention.

Itachi smiled at Naruto. "No worries Naruto. You wont even knoe i'm here." and walked behind him into the carraige with a concerned Kisame. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked back. Pein was looking him up and down clearly worried by the show. Itachi being a brother himself (well a real one atleast) could sympathise. Konan walked past sitting across from Hidan hassling Kakuzu who was desperately trying to finish a sudoku in a newspaper. After a quick row the same paper had some how transferred to her hand and then on both the two teens heads before being turned into a very cliche paper hat and thrown back to Kakuzu who looked displeased at best at losing the sudoku. He would have to speak to Hidan now.

"What are you up to?" Pein questioned. Placing himself next to Konan as Itachi sat back to back with him.

Itachi side glanced at Kisame hen glanced across at Naruto and his two male friends who were leaning over their seats to speak to him. He then stared at Sasuke and pointed a poisonous glare at the two 'sluts' as he loved to call them in his mind, who were pestering him.

Itachi smiled a mischevious smile and looked at his cousin and the blonde on the opposite window table chattering to Zetsu and ignoring Sasori.

"I'll explain when we get there Leader." He finished with a smirk as his sunglasses were lifted to his face.

"This is gonna be a fun day Kisame."

0o0

Jeez sorry this took so long but I have a day job for the holidays and have been so tired. YAYFAIL!

I already knew what I wanted to put, but seeing as the Naruto manga is moving so slowly and the akatsuki fanbase has collapsed and very few drawings are coming out to inspire me, i've lost all motivation. I want to finish this but I have a real motivtaion block on this story at the moment. And besides I would love to write down a few of my ideas into stories for a few fics i've thought up. Mainly a Durarara one, I have a few ideas for hetalia ones (this is my current anime obsession) or possibly anoth naruto one but I feel like i'd give up on it too.

Anyway your thoughts and views pleae on the story. (or anything else I put i'm not fussed)

~Thenes


	8. The Day Out part 2

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

I'm alive! Sorry this took so long to write but I have recently been piled up with school work as it's my last year of school and so much coursework and GCSE's. Anyway I haven't given up on this story quite yet but you'll have to put up with waiting though as I try to find spare time for writing.

0o0

It had been about ten tedious minutes of screeching wheels along train tracks and Pein was starting to lose hope in the train ever stopping. Allthough the annoying woman on the tannoy kept insisting it was only another ten minutes to their destination he swore she had already said that 3 times now and that ten minutes must be a few miles back by now.

But it would be a lie to say he hated the journey. Infact catching the early morning train had been a brilliant idea only a stray tramp (every train had one according to Hidan) and a few lingering business men were in their carraige and the view was exquisite. No he could not fault the train journey. But god help him (or jashin or himself or whoever, he couldn't care less really) if Hidan wouldn't stop arguing with Kakuzu and insulting his girlfriend he would throw them all out a window.

Across the sticky, footprint covered isle on the opposite table another red head was having a similar despair. Though curiously the person he was sat next to was infact no trouble he had fallen into a daydream whilst listening to some form of electro music. Infact the two infront of him weren't even fighting, in actuality the pair in his feild of vision were having a wonderful conversation, one they weren't going to share he noticed. And THAT constant giggling. No they were having the time of their lives, that infact was the thing that was driving him to the brink of angry red headed despair.

Itachi with his purple tinted shades was slowly taking this all in and slowly processing the data. As he had always been doing. He wasn't surprised by Hidan's antics at all, to be fair you would be extremely worried if he did anything but that.

The irregular thing was the fact that Sasori was getting completely riled up in his little corner. Yes he had anger problems and argued as a main part of his existance. But usually he would just hit the cause and go back to reading or drawing (or writing his 'emo poetry' according to Hidan, but you couldn't really trust his sources). The fact that he was quite obviously showing his inner anger so openly in public view was, well, strange.

Then again it seemed to be amusing Tobi so he would leave it at that.

Then again he had nothing better to do so he just continued watching them whilst seeing how far back he could bend back Kisame's fingers before he made high pitched noises or made the most distorted and amusing faces.

At this point no real contact had been made between the two groups of younger teens occupying the table seats. That is unless you counted the youngest Uchiha's eyes flitting over now and again in Naruto and Sai's general direction.

Two minutes passed and the clock showed 11:20. Another two minute 11:20. Another.. no wait his watch was broken. It didn't matter Pein could get through this he just needed to divert his focus away from the jerks infront of him. Ah! He could look at Konan she was a sight for sore eyes after all. He watched as she made another paper airplane, when she pulled Hidans ear, when she passed a note to Kisame and when she looked in her mirror to check if her hair had changed in the last 5 minutes. ' Dude my girlfriends mega boring.' as he thought that she looked towards his depressed half lided face and smiled. "Whats wrong?" He snapped back. "Heh ah? Oh nothing dear." he heard a snerk from the albino's general direction. "Not a word from you!" he dared.

The tannoy at that moment shakily came into action. "5 minutes until arrival." Pein's forehead met the table "which probably means another half an hour knowing them." Konan could only pat his shoulder whilst screening out the screeching of "Thats not how you use a newspaper fuck face!" and "If I wish to make MY newspaper into a weapon I will!"

"Oh~ So that's what it's meant to be. You may want to re-think that idiot. Look at it!"

"You!"

"ENOUGH!" Pein had finally ripped up whatever the newspaper had been turned into after shouting that. At this point Hidan and Kakuzu sunk into their chairs.

Their was an overall giggle from the younger teens in the carriage accompanied by the tutting of the few stray adults staying a respectable distance away from all the youths.

"I bet you he wont last 10 minutes after we get there." Deidara cut in to Tobi, whilst watching Pein constant attempts at making his forehead and the table one. The black haired teen nodded. "Yeah should be entertaining sempai!" After the two slowly lulled into their previous conversation of what they would do upon arrival.

"What do you mean sempai?" The teen pouted. "We were acting perfectly respectable last time we had a group outing. Why not just 'act like usual'?"

The blonde face palmed. "Baka! Tobi you and Hidan screaming 'man! I feel like a woman' at random strangers is not respectable!"

The Uchiha giggled. "Yeah but it's mega funny."

"Tobi you're missing the point!"

At this point one of Zetsu's ear phones had retreated back to his pocket and his eyes had opened so he could listen to this particular conversation. He seemed to be enjoying it.

"Fine sempai if you find it that annoying me and Hidan can find a new song." The Uchiha continued giggling which was slowly coaxing Zetsu to join in.

At that moment Sasori's fist's hit the table causing only the table's occupants to jump and Itachi's eyes to focus on it straight away. Besides his sight was the problem, his hearing was brilliant. Or that would be his excuse.

"Will you two quit it! I'm sick of hearing your stupid conversation and giggling!" He said grinding his teeth all the while.

Deidara's expression turned from surprise to one that suggested he wasn't impressed .

"Sorry Danna but I dont quite remember when we asked you to be part of this conversation to begin with?" He said flatly.

"Well i'm pretty sure the whole carriage could probably hear you!" His fists splayed out and he could feel angry shaking slowly coursing through his body from somewhere round his shoulder blades. "I mean come on I've had to put up with this shit all fu-"

He was cut off quite abruptly as Zetsu jumped about ten centimeters away from his chair at he same moment. That moment, out of nowhere, a ball point pen had slammed straight between his index and middle finger missing them by mere centimeters and at such a force that it was now lodged in the table.

Sasori's muddy pools looked up from the offending hand. He was surprised to find it belonged to Tobi. But that was not the creepiest thing. Not by far. The creepiest thing was.

He was smiling.

Smiling oh so innocently.

Deidara seemed to be just as gobsmacked as he was judging from his expression. Then he spoke up. "Sorry Sasori but I would prefer it if you didn't speak to my sempai like that." He said in a cheerful tone before removing the pen with a satisfying 'phunk' sound.

At which point Deidara finally piped up. "Chill Tobi." But he only got a playful stuck out tongue in return. "I'm fine sempai."

Once Sasori was sure it was safe he retreated his hand back to his side. Leaving only a wondering thought of 'What was that all about?' Unlike Zetsu who was wondering where he got the pen from and why no one else on the train had even noticed.

That moment Sasori stood straight up and walked over to Gaara and sat right backdown next to him without uttering a word or acknowledging the dozen eyes now on him.

Hidan let his chin retreat from his palm to look up at the commotion with a dumb expression plastered on his pale features. "Hmm why's red head got his panties in a twist all of a sudden?" He said turning to Kakuzu who hadn't been aware he was the one the question was being directed at.

Instead Konan raised her head from a now mutilated peice of paper that had once been Kakuzu's sudoku and stood with her hands on the table to peer over Hidans head at a rather angry looking red head. She pouted slightly, whatever it was she'd obviously missed it and Deidara and Tobi were now happily talking to each other and Zetsu was now happily talking to himself... again.

She sat back down with as much grace as you could on a shaking claustrophobic tin better known as a train, making sure the table she planted her hands on had been clean, atleast the train level of clean anyway. "Hey Pein." She half whispered causing his violet eyes to crack open. "What do you reckon of this?" his head did not move from his craddled arms on the counter but his eyes scanned around in a creepy fashion before they settled back on the blue haired female. "Well it doesn't look much like a rose but it's still nice i guess?" She threw the paper monstrosity at his head causing him to sit up. "Not that! I meant Sasori suddenly walking off to that lot." She pointed at him, he saw but didn't seem to care.

Pein looked at sasori who glared back and then at Konan. "Sorry what have I missed?" His eyes looked up a second as he thought quickly. "What did they do this time?" Konan sighed, typical how he wouldn't notice them he only noticed things when it was Hidan or naruto in a mess. what was he their wet nurse. She thought then shook her, no, that would make her his wetnurse aswell.

She briefly explained the part of whatever had happened that she saw to Pein, and Hidan un-intentionally. Once she finished she sighed and sat back normally. Pein was still confused.

that second Hidan kackled uttering Kakuzu to briefly stare away from what remained of his murdered newspaper. "Oh come on isn't it obvious?" The trio stared at him waiting. "His girly ass is obviously jealous of Tobi." Konan and Pein shared a quick glance. Their Leader looked back. "I dont follow?" The albino seemed all too happy to continue."Well first he's been all pissy since Tobi replaced him as blondies new best friend right?" The two nodded whilst the taller teen next to him gave him an amused look. "Also we know how Sasori's possessive and all, like how he almost sent me to Jashin when itouched his puppet in art and it was still wet and all. Well the same applies to friends right?" The two nodded once again as if Hidan was actually being intellectual for once, which he wasn't.

Kakuzu chuckled and put his paper remains down on the table with the ensemble of origami planes and roses. "Hidan it was to my understanding the two had fallen out anyway. Why would he be jealous?" Hidan smirked and started up again defiantely. "Ah but there you see you are wrong. Those two fall out all the time but it never lasts because Deidara always goes running back." Kakuzu nodded. "Which he didn't this time so it mean they properly fell out. Hidan I dont see what your trying to prove you imbocile." Hidan shook his head. " Your not getting me fuck face! This time he didn't go running back 'cus Tobi stopped him this time. Instead he convinced him not to and took Sasori's place. Haha he's not as dumb as we thought is he? Anyway thats why Sasori's jealous of Tobi, he stopped Deidara running back like his bitch and instead made him his new friend. Kahaha I bet red head regrets it now."

Konan looked surprised, Hidan seemed to have come out with a perfect reasoning with no help from an actual intelligent party for once. "You know I think he might be right for once." She enquired at Pein who agreed. "What do you mean for once bitch!" He screeched at a just audible pitch as it seemed he wished for dogs and bats to hear him instead.

The albino grinned triumphantly never the less and turned to where Tobi was pleading to Deidara about something or other which didn't interest either half of Zetsu. "Either way he's probably better for Deidara's health even if he's just as annoying as red head. Clever though he actually managed to stop Deidara kissing Sasori's ass for once. You ask me he's been wanting to do it since he met him, whether he originally wanted to annoy red head or just have Deidara as his BFF." He kackled before turning back to Kakuzu who had actually been listening. "You agree right?" Hidan asked still as cocky as ever. Kakuzu, forgetting he was sat next to Hidan, nodded. "Yes I do agree, for once." He looked back again to Hidan who flashed a massive smile at him, a real one, not mocking or anything that usually made a cheshire cat envy. An actual smile of happiness, which he only saw before placing the newspaper over it causing the shorter to scowl. "This is the last win i'm letting you have." Resulting in a chorus of the usual arguement of dominance between the two.

Then Kisame resounded from behind them. "Hey were here!" In triumph of escaping the tin can. Pein sat up with painful relief. "Oh thank God!" he moaned. "Jashin!" The albino corrected standing up. "Whatever!" was his only reply.

The same albino elbowed the teen he had been arguing with as they walked away from the table covered in paper monstrosities. "This should be an interesting trip 'ey ass wipe?" Kakuzu glared at the nickname before nodding. "Indeed idiot." As he smirked and jumped behind Deidara and Tobi flinging his arm round both their shoulders, as they jumped back into reality out of their conversation. "Well guys lets make this day memeorable shall we?" He screamed as they walked onto the platform. A majority ofthe youths nodded or agreed in unison as they passed by the scared looking adults on the platform. "You bet Hidan-san!" The cheerful Uchiha replied through giggles. "No singing." Deidara said as the the group continued towards the metropolis ahead.

0o0

Hi readers, thankyou for taking your time out to read my usual nonsense. It's debateable if I will continue this story or not (I will if enough people ask though, because i'd feel bad otherwise) but I am continuing with more writing and I haven't completely given up on this.

Anyway consider this a christmas present from me if you wish. And have a nice holiday.

Review if you wish.

~Thenes


End file.
